Sentiments perdus
by sohaya
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione et Rogue doivent réfléchir sur leur avenir!
1. chapitre 1

C'est ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgent !!!!!! C'est juste une intro pour comprendre les sentiments de Rogue. Ensuite (un peu plus tard) ce sera une histoire entre Rogue et Hermione (encore une ! ms ils st tellement mignons à 2 !!^_^)  
  
Bon voilà évidemment les perso ne m'appartiennent pas mais à qui vous savez.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
*****  
  
Il regardait, à sa place habituelle, la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons, arborant son air froid ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment.  
  
Il émit un faible grognement à la vue d'Harry et ses deux amis. Son regard s'attarda sur Hermione.  
  
« Quelle élève exceptionnelle » il fit une grimace, comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareil ?  
  
Cependant il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de capacités et que son intelligence l'impressionnait mais il préférait encore devenir directeur de Gryffondor plutôt que de l'avouer.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur sa propre maison. Drago était entouré de Goyle et Crabbe « ses gardes du corps » remarqua t-il.  
  
Pansy, quant à elle, essayait de s'attirer les faveurs de drago « une fois de plus ! Eh bien je ne suis pas gâté encore cette année », les élèves de première année avait l'air toujours aussi arrogant, leur expression disait clairement 'je suis pur, mes parents sont très influents alors ne vous mesurait pas à moi !' « Tous des enfants gâtés, prétentieux ! » Il soupira « espérons qu'un élève pourra être à la hauteur de Granger » il se surprit encore à penser à Hermione.  
  
La répartition était terminée et tous les élèves dînaient maintenant à leur aise. Rogue mangeait en silence, ne se mêlant pas à la discussion comme à son habitude ou répondait de manière évasive lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis. Il savait pertinemment qu'on le questionnait par pure politesse et que son avis importait guerre. Il ne s'en souciait pas déjà enfant il était mis à l'écart, enfin c'est lui que s'excluait, la foule ne l'avait jamais attiré.  
  
C'est ce désintérêt qui lui a valu l'étiquette d'insociable et être le sujet de sarcasme surtout venant des Gryffondors et en particulier de James Potter et ses amis : les Maraudeurs. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Harry.  
  
« Il ressemble bien à son père, il a le même caractère » du mépris se forma en lui, il n'aimait pas Harry, il était bien le digne fils de James sa simple présence faisait rappeler à Rogue ces années passaient à Poudlard, subissant moquerie et humiliation de la part des maraudeurs. Harry avait les yeux de sa mère « Lily » il ne l'avait jamais appréciée non plus bien que se soit la seule qui prenait sa défense face à Potter « de la pitié c'est tout ce que je lui inspirais, je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié. »  
  
Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs avaient terminé leur repas tandis que lui il n'y avait à peine touché mais qu'importe! Il avait perdu l'appétit. Il se leva également et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour mettre en ordre ses cours du lendemain.  
  
****  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plus une 'tite review pour me donner vos impressions svp !! 


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà le 2e chapitre très court, je sais, mais rassurez-vous les autres seront plus long  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
« Maman », une petite voix se fit entendre. Un garçon à l'allure ingrat, âgé à peine de 4 ans, parcourait un long couloir sombre où se dégageait, au bout, une faible lueur.  
  
Il savait qu'il devait y aller, elle avait besoin de lui.  
  
« Maman », la petite voix se fit plus forte, il était perdu et commençait à trembler.  
  
« NON !!!! Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plait », Le cri d'une femme à l'agonie déchirait le silence pesant.  
  
« Maman, je suis là... »  
  
Il était arrivé au bout, tout essoufflé, avec sa main potelée, il essaya d'attraper la poigné, en vain ! Tout à coup un hurlement effroyable retentit.  
  
Epouvanté, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, des larmes coulèrent, pris de spasme, terrorisait, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, sa mère avait besoin de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre. Ce cri, jamais il ne l'oublierait, le supplice de sa mère le faisait souffrir également.  
  
Le cri s'arrêta brusquement, le silence revint, mais un silence lourd, voir même, malsain. Il se releva et hurla, tapant de toute ses forces sur la porte :  
  
« MAMAN !! MAMAN »  
  
Il frappait violemment, une rage s'était emparée de lui, il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, ce silence l'effrayait encore plus que le cri. La porte s'ouvrit, il restait là, hébété, comment diable avait-il réussit à ouvrir cette porte ?  
  
Il entra dans la pièce tout illuminée, sa mère était là.... Noyée dans son sang....  
  
*****  
  
« NON !!!!! »  
  
Rogue ralluma la lumière, en sueur, il avait tout fait pour oublier ce souvenir, mais le voilà qui ressurgissait de nouveau dans sa vie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Voilà ! une petit commentaire ? 


	3. chapitre 3

Bon j'ai eu beaucoup de review, I'm happy !! Merci c'est encourageant, j'essaierais d'être rapide pour les chapitres mais là j'étais en période de bac blanc (cool !). Et à l'avenir je les ferais plus long mes chap. Alors heureux ?  
  
Ah oui je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes, je suis nulle en orthographe alors si vous voyez des fautes ne me blâmez pas SVP !!  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Kiki : mais oui la voilà la suite !!! merci pour ta review.  
  
Jennyalissime : oui moi aussi j'adore Rogue, et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite de l'histoire tout aussi intéressante.  
  
Lindowel Et oui que veux-tu, je suis imprévisible !!!!, toi aussi j'ai vu que tu avais continué ta fic. C'est bien je suis fière de toi. Lol.  
  
Lady : J'espère que ce chap. va te plaire en plus il est plus long ! merci pour ta review  
  
Ripper de la Blackstaff : et voilà une suite un peu plus longue, en souhaitant qu'elle te plaise.  
  
Khalan : Et bien encore une personne qui trouve mon histoire trop courte lol, je suis contente que tu aimes et voilà la suite et je ne le répèterais jms assez : plus longue !  
  
Et voilà merci encore et maintenant voilà la suite tant attendue !!:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Les gryffondor étaient à leur cours de potion, mélangés avec les serpentards, comme la tradition l'exige. Hermione formait un duo avec Neville tandis que Ron et Harry étaient ensemble. La potion était particulièrement compliquée car elle exigeait une précision et un soin méticuleux ce qui n'était pas chose facile surtout avec Neville.  
  
« Laisse, je vais le faire Neville sinon Rogue va encore nous crier dessus »  
  
« Mais je tiens à t'aider ! »  
  
Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à le contredire et accepta donc son aide, ce qu'elle regretta dès la 1er minute, en effet, Neville avait mal lu le manuel et au lieu d'une cuillère d'huile il versa la bouteille entière. Les bêtises s'accumulèrent agaçant Hermione et provoquant la colère de Rogue.  
  
Rogue était à son bureau, surveillant ses élèves du coin de l'œil prêt à réprimander la moindre maladresse. La fumée qui se dégageait du chaudron de Neville et d'Hermione l'intrigua.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »  
  
Il savait qu'avec Hermione il n'y aurait aucun problème mais avec Neville c'était tout autre chose. Il comprit vite la situation. Ce garçon l'exaspérait, une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Il n'y avait pas un cours de potion sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer.  
  
« Je vois que M. Londubat nous prouve une fois de plus son talent pour fabriquer une potion »  
  
Cette réplique provoqua l'hilarité générale chez les Serpentard mais l'indignation et la colère chez les Gryffondor.  
  
« M. Londubat, reprit Rogue, vous n'excellez que dans une seule pratique, celle de la maladresse, là je dois reconnaître que vous êtes imbattable »  
  
Les rires redoublèrent d'intensités chez les Serpentard. Hermione n'y tenant plus répliqua :  
  
« Neville se débrouille très bien en botanique, Monsieur, et même en défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'est nettement amélioré depuis les années précédentes »  
  
Neville rougit face à cet éloge, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione prenait sa défense mais à chaque fois il rougissait.  
  
« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger vous c'est dans l'insolence que vous vous démarquez mais sachez que je n'apprécie pas ça non plus » voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre : « Taisez-vous où c'est 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour chaque mot que vous prononcerez et je vous attends demains soir après le dîné, en espérant que cette retenue vous servira de leçon ! »  
  
Hermione était outrée « comment osait-il ? » Décidément elle détestait ce prof. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron qui étaient tout aussi indignés qu'elle mais ils lui firent signe de se calmer, Rogue était dans ses mauvais jours, si bon jour il y avait, et il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver d'avantage, sinon les points de Gryffondor risquaient de passer à la négatif.  
  
A la fin du cours Hermione rejoignit ses deux amis  
  
« Ma pauvre je n'aimerais pas être à ta place » Ron la regardait, l'air compatissant  
  
« Merci Ron, toi au moins, tu sais remonter le moral »  
  
« Tant fait pas 'mione ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. » renchérit Harry  
  
« Bon les garçons vous êtes gentils mais si c'est pour m'encourager de cette manière il vaudrait mieux que vous vous taisiez »  
  
« Alors Granger, on se rebelle ? »  
  
Cette voix... Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Drago, son petit air supérieur et son sourire ironique avaient le don de l'irriter encore plus.  
  
« Ecoute Malfoy ce n'est pas ton problème alors va voir ailleurs »  
  
« Ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe qui va me donner des ordres »  
  
Ron se jeta sur Drago et lui donna un violent coup au visage Harry voulut s'interposer mes une voix se fit entendre :  
  
« Mais que se passe t-il ici ? vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? »  
  
Rogue, attiré par les cris, tomba nez à nez avec le trio et Malfoy. Il observa la scène qui se tenait devant lui, Hermione en retrait, Harry essayant de retenir Ron qui avait plaqué Drago contre le mur. Un joli coup était distinct sur le visage du blondinet.  
  
Une vision lui apparu il se retrouvait plusieurs années en arrière, lui à la place de Drago tenu par Sirius et James tandis que Remus attendait, ne voulant pas intervenir. En ce temps là, il ne pouvait rien faire, les deux garçons étaient beaucoup plus forts que lui, mais là c'était lui qui menait les rennes.  
  
Il envoya Drago à l'infirmerie accompagné par Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient plutôt mal à l'aise car ils n'étaient pas là pour protéger leur maître et redoutaient sa réaction.  
  
Rogue fixa un moment les 3 Gryffondor, puis d'une voix sèche :  
  
« Quant à vous, j'enlève 30 points à Gryffonor pour violence M. Weasley et soyez heureux que je ne prévienne pas vos parents, ainsi que 20 points pour vous deux pour non-assistance en personne en danger. Miss Granger je vous attends ce soir, votre retenue est avancée. »  
  
Il partit, laissant les trois adolescents bouche bées  
  
« Eh bien ça promet ! »  
  
Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et se laisse tomber.  
  
« J'espère au moins qu'il se sera calmer pour ce soir »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
S'il y a des remarques à faire n'hésiter pas !!! reviewer 


	4. chapitre 4

Et voilà le 4e chapitre et je suis désolée mais il est court ! Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jennyalissime : Merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic. Voilà la suite !!! Au fait j'aime bien aussi ton histoire je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux autres là j'ai pas eu le temps. En tout cas j'ai oublié de le mettre dans ma review mais je trouve que tu écris bien (bon c'était juste une précision au passage).  
  
Lindowel : Oui ta raison rebelle-toi ma grande. Depuis quand ce st les frères qui décident !! non ms !!!! c'est gentil de m'envoyer une review et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais MOI je vais vite pour publier mes fics !! (ni vois aucun ss-entendu) lol. Au fait achètes-toi un autre ordi ça résoudra le pb !!  
  
Dragounette : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire est appréciée. Voilà la suite !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
L'heure fatidique arriva, Harry et Ron accompagnèrent Hermione, voulant la soutenir jusqu'au bout. Puis il la quittèrent et elle entra dans la salle, avec une certaine appréhension. Elle en avait même regretté son intervention en cours, son cœur battait mais ne voulant pas montrer son anxiété elle inspira un grand coup et, avec un air qui se voulait serein, appela Rogue :  
  
« Je suis là professeur, que dois-je faire ? »  
  
Rogue était à son bureau le nez plongé dans ses copies, en entendant Hermione il ne releva même pas la tête et répondit :  
  
« Vous allez nettoyer ma réserve qui se trouve derrière la salle, sans magie évidemment »  
  
« Evidemment » grogna Hermione mais trop bas pour que Rogue puisse l'entendre.  
  
Elle laissa donc Rogue à ses copies, et entra dans la réserve. Elle fut horrifiée et se demanda comment une seule personne pouvait être responsable d'autant de Bazard.  
  
« Bon au travail Hermione, plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite tu finiras », prenant son courage à demain à deux mains, elle commença sa tâche.  
  
*** Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle nettoyait, en fait, elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement elle était enfermée dans cette pièce à frotter, récurer, ranger et elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle était épuisée, mais sa besogne touchait (enfin) à sa fin.  
  
Mais quelque chose attira son regard, elle s'approcha et reconnue une pensine. Elle n'en avait vu qu'en photo dans les livres, elle savait qu'on l'utilisait pour ce décharger de certaines pensées.  
  
« Alors comme ça Rogue essai d'oublier quelques souvenirs »  
  
Sa curiosité s'éveilla  
  
« Ca doit sûrement être en rapport avec le seigneur des ténèbres, peut-être que je pourrais aider Harry en apprenant des choses le concernant »  
  
Son désir l'emportant sur sa raison, elle s'avança vers la pensine et regarda dedans.  
  
Tout devint flou, Hermione se retrouva dans un long couloir sombre où elle pouvait entendre des sanglots d'un petit garçon. Elle s'approcha pour le consoler quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir et qu'il ressemblait à Rogue.  
  
Le garçon s'acharnait sur une porte, en pleurant sa maman. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement « par magie forcement » pensa Hermione, elle le suivit à l'intérieure de la pièce où elle découvrit une femme, morte tout ensanglantée.  
  
Hermione regarda la scène impuissante devant la détresse du petit garçon, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en le voyant gémir, essayant de réveiller sa mère, la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant, lui demandant de se lever. Une pitié envahie Hermione, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tout à coup elle entendit un bruit, elle voulut se retourner pour regarder qui arrivait quant elle sentit une violente secousse la ramenant dans la pièce auprès de Rogue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Comment Rogue va t-il réagir ???? Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre si vous voulez le savoir. Une petite review s'il vous plait !! 


	5. chapitre 5

7 review !!! chuis trop contente !!!lol  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Jennyalissime : Je commence à avoir une habituée chouette ! Ta review m'a bien fait rire, qui n'a pas fantasmé sur Rogue ???? D'ailleurs je vais t'avouer un truc au début je comptais classer cette fic en R mais pour finir, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Tu va pouvoir voir la réaction de notre Severus et celle d'Hermione !  
  
Redbohemian : Sanglant ? Oui c'est vrai et il y en aura encore !! et voilà la suite pour connaître la réaction de Rogue  
  
Ripper de la Blackstaff : bon alors dsl pour les fautes, j'essai de faire attention mais malheureusement je suis vraiment une brêle en orthographe, pourtant j'ai tout essayé (snif) Sinon j'ai suivi tes conseils pour ce chapitre normalement il était plus cours que les autres, lol, mais j'ai essayé d'approfondir les sentiments, les réactions (bon j'espère que vous allez le remarquer) Enfin bref je te laisse regarder. Merci encore pour tes conseils, s'il y a autre chose n'hésite pas !  
  
LOU4 : La tuer ? Pauvre Hermione, en plus si c'était le cas l'histoire serait vite finie, mais je retiens ta proposition !  
  
Khalan : Rogue furibond ? Pour le savoir voilà la suite, merci pour ta review.  
  
Lindowel : oui t'es pardonnée puisque tu m'as envoyé une review, ms bon elle n'est pas si longue que ça, je suis déçue !! lol je plaisante, sinon tu aimerais être à la place d'Hermione? je croyais que ton perso préféré était Dumbledore ! mdr. Oh fait, je sais que tu l'avais déjà lu mais j'ai rajouté un passage, j'espère que tu va l'aimer. Tu me diras quoi.  
  
Sexy_sevi : Merci pour ta review, je fais tout mon possible pour allonger mes chapitres ! D'ailleurs la preuve avec celui-ci (vous avez ts, pour votre propre intérêt, remarqué que je fais des efforts !!!!)  
  
Bon là je reprends le point de vue de Rogue, donc je commence juste avant qu'il aperçoive Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Rogue repensait à son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar de la dernière fois. Il était troublé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réapparaisse ? Depuis ce cauchemar des images de son passé ressurgissaient, les hurlements de sa mère ne cessaient de le tourmenter tandis que les protestations de son père ne le quittaient plus. Essayant d'échapper à ses pensées, il commença à trouver le temps long et décida d'aller voir Hermione pour lui dire d'aller se coucher et, que si elle n'avait pas terminé, de revenir le lendemain.  
  
Quand il entra, Il fut agréablement surpris, la pièce avait été nettoyée de fond en comble. Les livres avaient été rangés et classés tandis que le sol brillait à cause de la cire.  
  
« Et bien je dois avouer qu'elle a bien travaillé »  
  
Il chercha Hermione du regard lorsque, soudain, il la vit au fond de la réserve penchée au-dessus de la pensine, il resta pétrifié.  
  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita sur Hermione et la tira violemment.  
  
Hermione se retrouva à ses pieds, hébétée, encore sous le choc de la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Bouleversée, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, elle essaya, de parler :  
  
« Pro... professeur je suis vraim.... »  
  
Voulant se relever, tremblante, elle n'arrivait même pas à parler correctement. Bégayant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était. Elle refit une tentative pour se redresser mais Rogue fut plus rapide. Il l'empoigna brutalement et la plaqua contre le mur. Leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètre, Hermione pouvait sentir la respiration forte du professeur sur son visage. Elle avait osé pénétrer l'intimité de Rogue et redoutait sa punition.  
  
La main de Rogue, crispé sur sa gorge, l'empêchait de respirer.  
  
« Miss Granger ce que vous venez de voir restera entre vous et moi, sinon vous risquez de devenir amnésique pendant longtemps, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »  
  
« Oui... oui, professeur, je suis vraiment désolée »  
  
Il relâcha son étreinte, permettant ainsi à Hermione de rependre son souffle, mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant.  
  
Leur corps se touchant presque, Hermione regarda Rogue dans les yeux et revoyait le petit garçon tétanisé. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Voilà qu'elle était à la merci de Rogue, ce professeur qu'elle haïssait tant. Une haine réciproque. Et pourtant ce n'était pas la haine qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment. Elle venait de découvrir un souvenir appartenant à Rogue, un souvenir plus que douloureux, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était si froid et si distant et éprouva de la compassion.  
  
Elle se souvint également de ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait eu face à la détresse du petit garçon. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, son cœur lui disait d'agir, de protéger ce petit garçon. En repoussant une mèche de Rogue, elle fut surprise car ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras mais plutôt fin ce qui leur donné cet aspect. Elle lui caressa la joue, Rogue n'essaya pas de se dégager, le contact de sa main sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse, il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait fait preuve d'affection à son égard.  
  
Hermione perdit alors tout contrôle d'elle-même, son professeur l'attirait. Elle s'avança, effleurant délicatement les lèvres de Rogue avec les siennes pour ensuite les poser dessus. Elle lui donna un baiser, Rogue surpris, ne réagis pas tout de suite puis il répondit à ce baiser, d'abord hésitant mais qui se fit de plus en plus intense. Leur bouche s'entrouvrirent laissant leur langue se caresser.  
  
Rogue perdit toute notion de la réalité, il se revoyait dans les bras de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessée d'aimer, la seule qui le comprenait et qui l'avait aidé. Cette tendresse lui rappelait tellement de choses, des sensations qu'il avait cru oublié ou même de ne jamais plus ressentir. Tout tourment le quittait. Vivre l'instant présent, c'était la seule chose qui comptait, rester indéfiniment dans cette douceur oubliant le tumulte des ses cauchemars.  
  
Puis il rouvrit les yeux, la réalité le frappa, il était en train d'embrassé Hermione, une élève, il se dégagea brusquement horrifié. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il regarda Hermione qui était là appuyée contre le mur, prête à se donner, faible, son visage abîmé par les larmes, ses yeux exprimant un désir qu'il ne devait assouvir  
  
« Granger, sortez »  
  
« Professeur, je.... »  
  
« Sortez ! »  
  
Il avait parlé d'un ton sec, mettant fin à toute discussion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? 


	6. chapitre 6

Pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue pour poster ce chapitre (Il faut remercier Izzy et Catou qui ont un peu insisté pour que je publie vite mon chapitre!! lol) ensuite j'essayerais de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines (Ripper il va y avoir du boulot pour toi lol) Et enfin je voulais savoir si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer comment on fait pour mettre les phrases en italique car je n'y arrive pas et comme je suis aussi forte en anglais que je le suis en orthographe vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai du mal ! Bon voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, merci pour toutes les reviews !  
  
Une dernière précision les phrases entre les * * expriment les pensées de Rogue, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour remplacer les phrases en Italique   
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jennyalissime : Merci d'être toujours là !!!! et puis tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la place d'Hermione ^_^  
  
Lome : tu m'avais reviewer pour le chapitre 4 mais j'avais déjà envoyé le 5e donc je te réponds que maintenant, j'espère que tu as aimé la réaction de Rogue.  
  
Ripper de la Blackstaff : MERCI !!! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide et c'est pas fini !!!t'as vu j'ai choisi la 2e version, tu as raison c'est beaucoup mieux mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre les italiques donc pour l'instant j'ai mis des * * (je sais je me répète) encore MERCIIII et puis je serais ravi de bavarder avec toi du couple Hermione/Rogue ! gros bisous  
  
Cat : Salut voilà la suite ! comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne compte pas abandonner ma fic, il me faut juste le temps pour mettre mes idées en place, j'espère que tu va aimer cette suite   
  
Izzy : Izzy le voulait, Sohaya la fait : le chapitre 6 ! ayé té contente ??? merci pour toutes tes reviews (6 !!) je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic et si tu as des idées, n'hésites pas à me les dire. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ils m'ont touché * snif snif * la prochaine fois je serais plus rapide !  
  
nephthys82 : merci pour ta review, tu trouves que c'est bien écrit * rougis * merciiiiii, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et puis tu as raison le retour à la vie est important et c'est ce que Hermione va essayer de faire pour Rogue.  
  
Lindowel : Salut tyzote, commint té va ??? Voilà un chapitre inédit pour toi! Dsl mais Dumbledore n'est toujours pas présent, mais j'essaierai de le faire apparaître promis lol ! sans rancune ?  
  
isa Rogue : Euh... La suite ? lol  
  
Lisandra :merci pour ta review !! voilà la suite et peut-être (pas) la confrontation.  
  
Cheyna : ta review m'a bien fait rire lol, sinon attention tu as droit à une news : le cour de potion sera au prochain chapitre (bon je sais la news c'est pas terrible lol)  
  
Et voilà la suite :  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Hermione ne se laissa pas intimider, elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle répliqua calmement mais sur un ton catégorique :  
  
- Non.  
  
Rogue fut surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce qu'on ne lui obéisse pas.  
  
- Granger, je crois que cette soirée fût assez longue et éprouvante pour nous deux, alors sortez immédiatement ou je risque d'employer un sort pour vous convaincre mais il serait tout de même plus agréable que ce soit de votre plein gré.  
  
Hermione hésita, elle ne voulait pas partir, mais trouva préférable de ne pas insister face à la menace de Rogue, et s'enfuit de la salle toute confuse.  
  
Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, s'enfouit dans son lit, ne voulant parler à personne et de toute manière à qui pouvait-elle se confier ? Tout le monde dormait et elle doutait que Ron et Harry puissent comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire, d'ailleurs elle-même ne comprenait pas, et puis ils risquaient de la prendre pour une folle et d'aller voir McGonagall ou même Dumbledore.  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, se repassant la scène encore et encore, elle avait embrassé et désiré Rogue. Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça, les lèvres de Rogue, sa douceur, oui elle avait apprécié et voulait recommencer, son corps le réclamait. Se souvenant de l'expression de Rogue lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, elle frémit. Ses yeux, tout d'abord, avaient exprimé l'horreur comme s'il avait pris conscience que son acte était la plus grande erreur de sa vie, puis ce fut le dégoût et enfin la haine. La même haine qui l'habitait avant cette heure de colle.  
  
****  
  
Rogue regarda Hermione partir.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
  
Il partit se coucher mais lui non plus ne trouva pas le sommeil. La douceur de la Gryffondor était toujours présente dans son esprit. Il se souvint de cette sensation, son corps s'enflammant à chaque caresse, il n'avait connu cette chaleur qu'avec une seule personne avant Hermione  
  
Elina.  
  
* - Rogue on va être en retard par ta faute, dépêches-toi, pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'ai un fils aussi stupide ? Même les moldus sont plus dégourdis !  
  
- Mais je n'y arrive pas !   
  
Une petite voix tremblante se fit entendre, un garçon âgé de 6 ans essayait pour la première fois de transformer une vieille chaussure en portoloin. Son père le lui avait en laissé le privilège.  
  
Un homme à l'allure sévère le toisait de toute sa hauteur, méprisant son fils il ne cessait de le rabaissait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
  
Le petit garçon redressa la tête et regarda son père, des larmes plein les yeux non, il ne devait pas pleurer car son père détestait ça. Il renifla et essaya de se concentrer. Il redoutait la punition de son père pour avoir raté un sort aussi simple.  
  
Son père agacé prit les choses en main et infligea au passage une correction à son fils.  
  
Ils purent enfin se mettre en route, Severus était tout excité, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis "l'accident" de sa mère, ils étaient invités chez des amis de la famille et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les amis de son père avait une petite fille du même âge que lui.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, un elfe de maison vint à leur rencontre, bientôt suivi du maître de maison, encore plus effrayant que son père.  
  
Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots sans se préoccuper de Severus. Ils allèrent enfin dans une grande pièce qui semblait être le salon où se trouvait une femme, et derrière une jeune fille souriante, enjouée, en s'approchant ou plutôt, en se jetant sur Severus, elle lança :  
  
- Bonjour je m'appelle Elina. *  
  
Elina.  
  
Ce nom, il l'avait oublié comme le reste. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il était complètement perdu, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il perdait contrôle de lui-même et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il en voulait à Hermione  
  
* C'est de sa faute, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mêle de tout ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille, qu'est-ce que je vais faire en cours ?*  
  
Il se releva pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage en levant la tête il se regarda dans le miroir, la vision qui lui apparut était effrayante.  
  
* Et voilà le résultat de 30 années de négligences, comment Hermione a pu être attirée par moi ? *  
  
Il fit la grimace, le voilà en train de se demander s'il pouvait de nouveau plaire, chose qu'il s'était interdit depuis la disparition de la seule personne qu'il avait aimée, mais ce sentiment lui était revenu subitement alors qu'il embrassait Hermione  
  
* Ce n'est qu'une élève, tu ne peux pas... *  
  
Mais son cœur ne l'entendait pas ainsi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux lui non plus ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était accordé ce caprice, son âme s'est envolée, son cœur s'est déchiré, il avait perdu goût à la vie.  
  
Il alla se recoucher mais pour la première fois, il sentit son cœur battre à nouveau.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu, vos commentaires sont la bienvenue ! 


	7. chapitre 7

Jennyalissime : Un petit lemon ? Pk pas mais il faudrait que je fasse un petit sondage pour savoir ce qu'en pensent les autres où alors j'écris ce chapitre rien que pour toi lol ! Tiens voilà la suite et merci d'être toujours là !  
  
Izzy : Merci, merci, merci tes review me font super plaisir oui dsl je sais que je mets du temps mais cette semaine j'ai eu pas mal de boulot (et oui le bac approche !) Donc ne tant fait pas je fais le maximum et sinon pour répondre à tes questions (c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisée) Hermione et compagnie sont en dernière année donc elle a soit 17 soit 18 ans (si quelqu'un peut nous renseigner ce serait sympa) quant au fait de savoir si Rogue aime Hermione ou s'il aime être aimé ben tu le sauras en lisant l'histoire lol mais je te répondrais : " la plus grande vérité que l'on puisse apprendre un jour et qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour". (Magnifique phrase empruntée à Ewan McGregor dans moulin rouge) allez voilà la suite et merci encore.  
  
Daisy : merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant bisous et merci encore  
  
Lome : Voilà le chapitre 7. Et vive Hermione et Rogue c vrai qu'on les aime !  
  
Cheyna : Merci pour ta review c gentil ! Pour mes chapitres j'essai de les faire plus long promis, je ne veux pas mécontenter les fans !!! lol  
  
Dragounette : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise voilà la suite, j'essai d'aller le plus vite possible  
  
Lindowel : salut toi!!!! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii je suis contente pour ta review et je suis sure que si tu aimes mon histoire c'est pour le contenu et non parce que je t'ai promis un chapitre avec dumbledore ! lol gros bisous et rien que pour toi un nouvel épisode inédit (dsl tjs pas de Dumbledore, je vais pas te lâcher avec celui la)  
  
Noaizumi : merci pour ta review, et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant !  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia : que de compliments *sohaya qui devient toute rouge* merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente.  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et maintenant place à l'histoire :  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Alors Mione, ta retenue ? Pas trop pénible ?  
  
Les garçons l'attendaient, ils ne l'avaient pas vu rentrée la veille et se demandaient s'il ne lui était rien arrivé.  
  
- Tu as une mine affreuse Mione, tu as dormi, j'espère ?  
  
- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai dû nettoyer toute la réserve de Rogue et il y avait pas mal de boulot  
  
Hermione essaya de cacher sa gêne, si elle n'avait pas dormi, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de sa corvée, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que les garçons soupçonnent quelque chose.  
  
Pendant la nuit elle avait réfléchi à la situation et avait conclu que Rogue dissimulait bien son jeu, sous son apparence glaciale et invulnérable, pouvait se cacher, à en juger par le baiser, un homme sensible et même attentionné. Elle s'était promis de découvrir son passé qui n'avait pas l'air très réjouissant et de l'aider. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait le faire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle le devait.  
  
- Hermione, reste avec nous ! C'est ta retenue d'hier qui te préoccupe ? Rogue n'a pas été méchant avec toi au moins ?  
  
Ron bouillonnait de rage rien qu'à cette idée.  
  
*S'il savait...*  
  
Elle s'efforça de sourire et d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé, répondit :  
  
- Mais non Ron, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je n'aie pas assez dormi, je suis rentrée assez tard hier et puis non, Rogue ne m'a rien fait  
  
Elle fuyait le regard d'Harry qui ne cessait de la fixer.  
  
*Reste calme Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que se soit !*  
  
- Bon si tu le dis, répondit finalement Ron  
  
Harry détourna enfin son regard :  
  
- Dépêchons-nous, si nous arrivons en retard au cours de Rogue, il serait capable de nous enlever 50 points et nous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année!  
  
Le cœur d'Hermine se souleva, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?  
  
****  
  
Rogue était debout dans sa salle, attendant ses élèves. Son cœur s'accélérait à chacune de leur entrée, croyant voir Hermione. Il s'était dit qu'il ne devait plus penser à elle et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Enfin elle arriva, entourée de son escorte comme d'habitude, et il regarda Harry  
  
*Ce qu'il peut ressembler à son père !*  
  
Harry posait sans cesse des yeux inquiets sur Hermione.  
  
*Notre ami Potter se fait du souci pour Granger, j'espère qu'elle ne lui a rien dit*  
  
Rogue essaya de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir humilier Harry et ainsi enlever des points à Gryffondor.  
  
- Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin décidés à nous faire honneur de votre présence, cela coûtera 10 points à Gryffondor pour ce retard.  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux, évitant à tout prix le regard de son professeur et se dépêcha de s'installer, toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
  
- Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion qui comptera lors de vos examens d'ASPIC, elle nécessite une grande concentration et est plus minutieuse que celle de la vieille.  
  
Rogue distribuait les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, tout en donnant quelques explications supplémentaires. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Hermione, il ralentit son allure, ses yeux se fixant sur sa personne, il se revit dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser. Non il devait chasser cette image de son esprit. Il la dépassa et alla s'installer derrière son bureau comme à son habitude tandis que les élèves commencèrent leur travail.  
  
Hermine se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise  
  
*Bon sang Hermione reprend toi, tu te doutais bien que rien de spécial ne serait arrivé, nous sommes en cours !*  
  
Elle tremblait et avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa potion, ce que Harry remarqua immédiatement  
  
- Dis Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des erreurs depuis tout à l'heure et ta main tremble dès que tu jettes un regard à Rogue, ce que tu as fait au moins une bonne centaine de fois en 10 min. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu peux me le dire, je suis ton ami.  
  
- Rien Harry je t'assure, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Quant à Rogue, je me suis déjà expliquée là- dessus, lâche-moi un peu !  
  
- Ok Hermione, ne t'énerve pas, si tu as besoin de parler sache que je suis là, c'est tout.  
  
- Merci Harry je ne l'oublierais pas, désolée  
  
- Monsieur Potter et miss Granger surtout si on vous dérange dites-le- nous ! Ca fera 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Rogue était visiblement énervé, il détestait le bavardage et il avait surtout peur qu'Hermione puisse dire quoique se soit au sujet d'hier, car si c'était le cas, sa carrière en pâtirait.  
  
*Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui parler sans attirer trop l'attention.*  
  
Hermione pensait la même chose, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de rester seul avec Rogue, une idée lui vint alors. Elle prit de la liqueur de nyctalopie la mélangea avec une feuille de Lampsur et mis tout dans la potion sous le regarde horrifiait d'Harry  
  
- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu...  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une jolie explosion si fit entendre, projetant la potion dans toute la salle. Les élèves crièrent sous le coup de la surprise. Rogue se leva et hurla :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Cela fera 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Miss Granger ! Vous restez dans la classe pour tout nettoyer ! Quant aux autres, vous pouvez partir ! Le cours est terminé et croyez-moi, j'en parlerai au directeur !  
  
Hermione jubilait intérieurement elle allait enfin être seule avec Rogue, mais son enthousiasme laissa bientôt place à la peur, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait dire une fois devant Rogue.  
  
*Bon allez Hermione, du courage ! Ce n'est qu'un être humain. De toute manière, tu n'avais pas le choix, il fallait lui parler.*  
  
Harry et Ron, qui les avait rejoint, voulurent demander des explications à Hermione mais dès qu'ils ouvrirent la bouche, Rogue les interrompit :  
  
- Je crois m'être bien fait comprendre sur le fait que seule Hermione restait, vous lui parlerez une fois sa tâche finie.  
  
- Oui mais nous avons cours, professeur  
  
- Le prochain cours n'est pas pour tout de suite puisque celui-ci fût assez bref et vous expliquerez la situation à vos professeurs. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront et approuveront mon attitude.  
  
Ils consentirent à partir et Hermione se retrouva enfin seule avec son professeur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui bon maintenant une 'tite question : Un lemon entre Rogue et Hermione ça vous tente ? ça dependra de vous. Un merci spécial à Ripper de la Blackstaff qui grâce à elle vous avez une fic sans fautes d'orthographes ! donc il faut la remercier et puis allez lire ces fics elles sont géniales aussi (surtout si vous aimez le couple Hermione/Rogue) 


	8. chapitre 8

Je sais, j'ai été longue mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (pourquoi ? pcq j'ai eu du mal à décrire les sentiments ambigus de Rogue) Ensuite vous avez tous répondus présents pour le lemon (bravo je vous félicite !!! lol) donc attendez-vous à en avoir un (je vous préviendrais évidement) 

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : Merci pour ta review et tes conseils, d'ailleurs je vais m'en inspirer, quand je parlais du lemon c'était pour les prochains chapitres mais j'avais oublié de le mentionner, ensuite dsl pour mes chapitres, j'essai de les faire plus long mais sans succès lol. Au fait, très intéressante ta nouvelle fic sur Rogue à quand la suite ?? 

**Jennyalissime** : Coucou toi !! Et oui tu vas l'avoir ton lemon !! Mais pas dans ce chapitre (comme vous me l'avez tous demandés lol) peut-être dans le suivant ou encore dans le prochain, faudra patienter un peu, tu arriveras à tenir ? lol

**Cily** : je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant, bisous et merci pour ta review

**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : Ma betaaaaaaaaaaaaa préférée (faut dire c facile j'en ai qu'une seule lol) je viens de mettre un totem à ton effigie dans ma chambre et te vénère tous les soirs mdr, merci encore pour tout ô toi reine de l'orthographe et de la grammaire. Puis merci (tu vas faire une overdose de merci !) Pour tes aides inestimables. (Au fait pour tes idées et la nouvelle, je te répondrais tout dans un mail) BISOUS !!

**Noa** : C'est gentil d'avoir remerciée Ripper pour m'aider à corriger  les fautes (c'est pas une chose facile surtout avec moi !!)  et merci pour ta review ça remonte le moral ^_^ et j'enregistre ton vote pour le lemon !! bisous

**Cheyna** : Encore une qui est partante pour un lemon (mais que d'obsédés lol !!!!!) faudra juste patienter je crois que je vais le faire dans le prochain chapitre, je verrais bien, bigzouilles (ça me fait délirer qd tu dis ça lol) 

**Khalan** : Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa, je suis agréablement surprise de voir le nombre de fan du couple Hermione/Rogue !(ds mes amis je suis la seule *snif*) voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas

**Pitite maraudeuse** : Bienvenue à toi Ô fan du couple Hermione/Rogue, (oula ça s'arrange pas moi) je prends en compte ton vote pr le lemon lol allez bisous et merci pour ta review

**Izzy** : Salut !!! merci pour ta review, ne tant fait pas je ne vais pas changer les caractères d'Hermione et de Rogue, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre comment ils se rapprochent (dis-moi ce que t'en pense j'ai eu bcp de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre) bisous.

**Kloona** : je fais ce que je peux pour la vitesse de mes chapitres, normalement je dois en faire un toutes les semaines mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là j'espère que vous le trouverez aussi bien. Merci pour ta review et ne tant fait pas il y aura un petit lemon entre nos deux persos !!

**Dragounette** : Voilà la petite suite (oui ce chapitre n'est pas long mais vous êtes habitués maintenant lol) merci pour ta review. Gros bisous

**Daisy** : Merci pour les compliments ça fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et ne tant fait pas je ne vais pas lâcher ma fic, c'est juste que là je pense que ce chapitre sera moins bien, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pens . Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Lindowel** : Alors l'Irlandaise pas trop déçue d'être revenue au pays ?? tu m'as manquée !!! il faut que tu me montres les photos pour me faire rêver veinarde ! merci pour ta review et pour le lemon c'est prévu !! dépêches-toi de mettre la suite de ta fic au fait tu as droit :MORUEEEEEEE (de la part de ma couz lol tu te souviens du délire ?) d'ailleurs si je te dis un ange passe ? tu me réponds koi ??? je veux la réponse ds ta prochaine review morue (elle ns a traumatisé avec ce surnom lol comme avec l'expression un ange passe….) ta intérêt à t'en souvenir ! allez GROS BISOUS.

Bon allez je vous ai déjà fait assez patienté comme ça, voilà la suite :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander de rester ?_

Rogue toisait Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Il devait lui parler mais il ne pensait pas si tôt. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il décida de laisser Hermione s'expliquer après tout, c'était elle la responsable.

 - Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ? 

Il avait parlé brusquement, coupant ainsi le silence et faisant sursauter Hermione qui ne cessait de se répéter des phrases dans la tête.

 - C'est……C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous parler sans que cela puisse paraître suspect

- A l'avenir, évitez de saccager ma salle de classe.

 Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le problème tandis que Rogue s'impatientait. Il refusait de rester une seule minute de plus en présence d'Hermione, sentant ces sentiments l'envahir de nouveau. Il décida de la laisser ranger et lorsqu'elle aurait fini, il lui parlerait.

 - Vous avez 30 min pour tout nettoyer, dépêchez-vous !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa réserve, mais Hermione, d'une voix timide, le rappela

 - Professeur, vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je voulais vous parler ?

Rogue soupira, la confrontation était inévitable. Il se résigna et revint sur ses pas.

 - Je vous écoute mais allez droit au but, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Voilà, c'est  à propos d'hier, professeur, je pensais ou plutôt je devais vous parler, nous…

-  Nous ? La coupa Rogue, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes rien imaginé, nous concernant car il n'y a pas de nous, vous m'entendez ? Il n'y a pas de nous, vous n'êtes qu'une élève et une gryffondor qui plus est !  Alors oubliez l'incident d'hier et surtout n'en parlez à personne, sinon nous aurions de graves problèmes!

- Je ne peux pas…

Un simple murmure, un simple souffle, Hermione, la tête basse, avait à peine bougé les lèvres. Rogue, pendant un moment, crut s'être imaginé la réponse

 - Que venez-vous de dire ?

 - Que je ne pouvais pas oublier l'incident d'hier !

Rogue était complètement déstabilisé, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais comme à son habitude il cacha ses émotions derrière un visage impassible. Hermione perdit vite de son assurance en le voyant.

 - Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser, rien de plus, on ne peut pas juger sur un simple baiser, on ne peut pas…

 - Je n'en suis pas sûr, c'est un fait, depuis hier j'y repense, je me suis souvent posée des questions à votre sujet, d'où pouvait venir votre mépris et puis j'ai pensé que c'était à cause du père d'Harry et ses amis. Tout le monde sait que vous étiez leur cible étant plus jeune. Mais maintenant, il y autre chose que je sais : comment pouvez-vous éprouver des sentiments que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous n'avez jamais connu ? 

Rogue resta interdit, elle n'avait rien vu dans la pensine ou du moins rien qui puisse expliquer son enfance malheureuse avec son père. En effet personne n'avait fait preuve d'affection à son égard excepté Elina.

Elina 

Voilà qu'il repensait à elle depuis tant d'années, Hermione lui ressemblait étrangement tant par son caractère que par son attitude, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle l'attirait.

- Professeur, de quoi essayez-vous de vous protéger ?

_Morte pour me protéger, tout comme ma mère avait essayé de me protéger…_

Cela en était trop, il avait fui tout cela, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revienne le hanter avec ces histoires ?

- Professeur ?

 - Assez ! Comment osez-vous ? Vous vous insinuez  dans ma vie et prétendez me connaître ? Vos manières et votre air de miss-je-sais-tout m'agacent au plus haut point, Miss Granger, laissez vos thérapies à d'autres et vivez votre vie, il ne vous reste plus qu'une année ici alors essayez de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien ! 

Hermione recula, horrifiée

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir ennuyé, je pensais qu'au fond de vous, pouvait se cacher quelqu'un de bien, mais visiblement, je me suis trompée.

Elle s'enfuit de la salle, les larmes aux yeux, dépassant Ron et Harry qui avaient décidé de l'attendre. 

Rogue resta immobile, la regardant partir, il savait qu'il avait raison et pourtant il se sentait de plus en plus mal, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais ce qu'il avait à faire, quitte à la faire souffrir maintenant.   
  
  


Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle croit avoir des sentiments mais ce n'est que de la pitié.   
  
Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Hermione l'avait touché et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il éprouvait du respect pour elle. Rares sont ceux qui ont un tel potentiel.  
  
  
Elle lui ressemble tellement, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte avant, mais c'est tellement flagrant. .   
  
Il prit une décision qui le surprit : il irait s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Elle voulait des explications, il allait lui en donner. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouf enfin fini, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pens ?


	9. chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde me revoilà pour un chapitre super court lol mais comme je l'ai déjà dit vous avez l'habitude d'ailleurs j'ai une annonce à faire :

Dans le prochain chapitre : début de la liaison entre Rogue et Hermione !! (il sera bcp plus long promis) voilà lol (non dsl il n'y a pas de suspense mais je sais que tout le monde attendait lol)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Cily** : Mais oui la voilà la suite, gros bisous

**Lisandra **: merci pour ta review, J'ai eu peur que le chapitre ne plaise pas mais ça va, je n'ai eu que des réactions positives donc je suis contente, ce chapitre tu verras, il n'est pas terrible mais le prochain va être largement mieux (enfin le rapprochement entre rogue et hermione) Voilà bisous en espérant te retrouver pour ce chapitre.

**Mina Black** : Alors la lectrice anonyme se révèle ? Je suis contente que tu es combattue ta flemmardise pour me reviewer lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mais bon il n'y a rien d'intéressant (le meilleur arrive lol en plus tu auras droit à la jeunesse de Rogue : c'est pour me faire pardonner de la taille de ce petit chapitre et puis aussi pcq ton compliment m'a fait plaisir lol)) et non on s'en fou pas que tu sois fan de Rogue o contraire c génial merci encore pour ta review.

**Cheyna** : excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu avais fait un copyright pour ton expression bigzouille ! (je ne l'utiliserai pu promis lol) Sinon dans le prochain chapitre la 'tite liaison entre nos 2 persos préférés commencent (c beau l'amour )

**Kloona** : Merci pour ta review est dsl ms ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent lol. Mais je te promets que le 10e sera plus long, plus détaillé et exclusivement réservé à nos 2 persos. Bisous

**Izzy :** Je vois déjà ton autre review (si tu m'en envoi une bien sur) d'ici : mon chapitre bcp trop court et j'ai mis bcp trop de tps à l'envoyer mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner pour le prochain : je l'enverrai bcp plus vite et il sera bcp plus long lol promis ! tu me pardonnes ?

**Lindowel** : un ange passe .......................biiiiiip!(non mais ça va pas?? je suis pas vulgaire môa!) Alors sinon ma grande comment va ? Merci pour ta review tu étais inspirée dis donc ! en tout cas elle m'a fait plaise, bien sur que non, je ne vais pas changer les caractères de Rogue et Hermione sinon se ne seraient pu Rogue et Hermione ! t bête toi vraiment ! bon voilà ce chapitre dis-moi ske ten pense (mon écriture s'améliore de jour en jour lol) et puis pas de pb je passe le bonjour à clems

**elodie malfoy **: merci pour toutes tes reviews c super sympa . Sinon c'est vrai que snapinou c mignon comme surnom ms je préfère qd même l'appeler Rogue (en plus ça veut dire coquin lol) ; Gros bisous et puis j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic aussi

**miam** : délire ton pseudo lol et encore une fan de Rogue (ms c un tombeur ce Rogue lol)

**daisy** : Merci pour ta review c'est vraiment sympa, j'en rougis lol je suis contente que tu aimes, gros bisous et merci encore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'inquiétait pour Hermione, depuis sa retenue avec Rogue, il l'avait trouvée changée. Il fit part de ses doutes à Ron

- Tu te fais des idées Harry. C'est toujours notre Mione, et puis c'est normal : on ne sort jamais indemne d'une retenue avec Rogue et je sais de quoi je parle !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait une retenue avec Rogue, Ron, c'est le cas pour tous les Gryffondors et personne ne veut renouveler l'expérience. Personne, sauf Hermione.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi

- Non je t'assure, elle l'a fait exprès, je l'ai vu, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et puis c'est Hermione, jamais elle ne se serait trompée ! Même nous, nous savons quelles sont les conséquences lorsque l'on mélange une plante de lampsur et ...

- Bon d'accord ! Ce que tu peux ressembler à Hermione par moment, pas besoin de réciter ton cours, bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je l'attends ! Nous n'avons pas encore cours, tu peux y aller si tu veux mais moi je veux savoir !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de tout commentaire.

- Non je reste avec toi, je veux voir ta tête quand tu te rendras compte de ton erreur.

Harry alla répliquer quelque chose quand il vit Hermione quitter la salle en courant, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne s'arrêta même pas en voyant les garçons, les ignorants complètement.

- Hermione attend-nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Laisse Harry, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas bien, j'espère que Rogue ne lui a rien fait, sinon je te jure que je....

- Tu quoi, Ron ? C'est un professeur et je doute que tu puisses l'impressionner !

Harry avait répliqué sur un ton énervé, Ron l'agaçait. Il fallait qu'il menace dès qu'une situation lui déplaisait.

En voyant l'air de son meilleur ami, il culpabilisa et s'excusa, prétextant qu'il se faisait du souci pour Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Harry. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour elle mais je ne crie pas sur tout ce qui bouge !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle des gryffondors où ils virent Hermione dans un fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre son ventre, son visage enfoui dans ses bras. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle, les cours allaient bientôt recommencer.

Rogue faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, hésitant. Il décida d'arranger son allure avant de rejoindre Hermione

- Me voilà en train d'angoisser à cause d'une élève. Je suis ridicule ! Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à mon apparence ? Ce n'est qu'une élève.

_Non c'est Hermione, c'est différent._

Il chassa ses pensées et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle des Gryffondors, le cœur battant, comme à un premier rendez-vous, il se trouva de plus en plus stupide. Arrivé près du tableau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, mais la chance fut avec lui quand il vit Neville arriver, catastrophé car il avait oublié son devoir pour le cours de Botanique, il cria le mot de passe, essoufflé.

- Neville ! Attends, ton devoir c'est moi qui l'ai ! Tu me l'avais passé pour que je puisse recopier, tu t'en souviens ?

Dean venait d'apparaître brandissant le fameux devoir, Neville soupira de soulagement et repartit avec Dean, laissant ainsi Rogue seul. Il s'approcha du tableau et prononça le mot de passe. La grosse dame le laissa donc entrer en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

- Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu refuses de nous parler ?

Harry la harcelait de questions, il voulait comprendre et l'aider. Mais Hermione était inconsolable, se repassant les dernières paroles de Rogue inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle n'écoutait même pas Harry.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'attache autant ? J'ai été si stupide, il a raison je ne peux pas juger sur un simple baiser, un simple moment de faiblesse.

- Dis Hermione c'est Rogue ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Harry, laisse-la un peu tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses en posant tes questions.

- Très juste M. Weasley, c'est bien la première que j'entends des paroles censées sortir de votre bouche, espérons que ce ne seront pas les dernières. Maintenant je vous prierais d'aller en cours, vous êtes déjà en retard.

Rogue venait d'apparaître et ne fut pas surpris en découvrant Harry et Ron auprès d'Hermione, mais il devait se justifier de sa présence

- Je dois parler à Miss Granger de son attitude, non seulement elle s'est permise de saccager ma salle de classe mais elle n'a même pas nettoyé. Alors je vous demande de nous laisser seul et de rejoindre les autres élèves. M. Potter je vous charge d'expliquer la situation à votre professeur, je crois que vous avez cours de botanique ? Je me chargerais moi-même de prévenir Me McGonagall de la situation.

Harry ne put rien dire, le ton de Rogue était sans réplique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était devenue livide en entendant le professeur Rogue. Il murmura un « oui professeur » et se résigna à quitter la salle suivit de Ron.

Rogue attendit qu'ils soient sortit pour se retourner vers Hermione et lança un :

- Eh bien Miss Granger, nous voilà seuls de nouveau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà vous savez ce qui vs reste à faire !!


	10. chapitre 10

Me revoila !!!!!

Ça y est : le début du rapprochement Hermione /Rogue (ben oui c'est le but de la fic lol)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font vraiment plaisir.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Cily** : Mais non je ne suis pas sadique (enfin juste un peu ) c'est juste que j'adore finir mes chapitres sur un tête-à-tête entre Rogue et Hermione lol, voilà la suite, bisous

**Jessy : **Oui la voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira, dsl de t'avoir fait patienter !!. Bisous

**Lome :** Vacances sans internet ? tu as réussi à survivre ?? je t'admire, j'en serais incapable !! (je suis accro à internet si j'ai pas ma dose ça va pas ! lol) sinon un lemon c'est une relation sexuelle assez explicite entre 2 persos (ici entre Rogue et Hermione) mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre (et puis je donnerais pas trop de détail, sinon je devrais la classer en R) alors tu crois que ça va ta plaire ? lol gros bisous et merci pour ta review

**Kamy :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review, pour Rogue et son lavage de cheveux (wah la phrase !!) je vais y réfléchir merci pour ton idée !! (je pense que je vais le faire lol)

**Kloona :** Et oui de nouveaux seuls ! ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre ! Voilà la suite et tu as raison A MORT RON et HARRY oups dsl lool !! bisous et merci pour ta review

**Dragounette :** Oui, oui je me dépêche, je ne vis que pour vous servir et vous satisfaire !! lol voilà la suite !! bisous

**Cheyna : **Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire !!! Bigzou…(oups copyright j'oubliais lol)

**Lisandra : **Salut toi !! Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu trouveras cette suite plus longue et qu'elle te plaira, gros bisous

**Lindowel : **Ma chérie d'amour !!!! merci pour ta review, comme je t'envie pour l'Irlande, je veux y alléééééééééééé snif . Espèce de perverse !!! il ne va rien se passer dans la tour !!! (j'aimerais faire apparaître Dumbledore avant (et oui je te l 'ai promis)) Moi méchante avec Ron ? mais non que vas-tu t'imaginer l ??? je veux juste qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule lol, au fait pour Harry ben tu sauras pas s'il est amoureux d'Hermione (d'après toi ??) gros bisous

**Aurelia : **Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa et voilà la suite, bisous et à bientôt j'espere

**Izzy :** coucou, merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à suivre ma fic !! voilà la suite ! je te fais de gros bisous !!

**Elodie Malfoy : **Hello !! je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil à tes fics, t'es sur que tu veux pas faire un Hermione/Rogue ? lol bisous

**Marionnette : **Wééééééé une nouvelle amie que j'ai réussi à initier aux fic HP !! coucou toi ! je suis contente que tu lises ma fic et vive Rogue je vais te faire changer d'avis sur lui !! et je n'ai pas encore écris d'autre fic sur HP (je suis en train de faire un one shot ou une histoire ça dépendra et c sur le même couple) et pour le SDA je vais t'y initier également lol quant à mon humour, que veux-tu tout le monde m'envi c vrai que c pas donné à tout le monde (comme la modestie d'ailleurs ) bisous ma marionnette préférée !!!

**Daisy : **Salut ! Les sentiments de Rogue sont plus clairs dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains aussi, en espérant que tu en seras satisfaite ! gros bisous et merci de continuer à suivre ma fic !

Vous avez assez attendu, voici histoire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione regarda Rogue, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il venait faire ici. Ses yeux lui piquaient, ses cheveux complètement emmêlés, elle était dans un sale état et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à grand chose. Elle avait un peu honte de se montrer ainsi

Rogue commença à perdre ses moyens même s'il ne le montra pas. Il ne savait pas du tout comment lui présenter ses excuses. En fait, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour présenter des excuses tout court et l avait eu beau se repasser la scène dans la tête, il n'y arrivait pas. Il parla brusquement à Hermione, faisant les cents pas dans la salle :

- Miss Granger, je vous ai parlé un peu durement tout à l'heure. Mais avouez que c'était justifié, vous êtes allée trop loin cette fois-ci mais il est également vrai que je me suis emporté et donc….

- J'accepte.

Hermione l'interrompit brusquement, le déstabilisant encore plus.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes venu me présenter des excuses, non ? Donc je les accepte. Professeur, vous excellez peut-être dans les potions mais pour les excuses, vous êtes pitoyable.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi.

Hermione fixa Rogue. En ce moment, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas peur. Rogue venait de se montrer humain, il avait des faiblesses et elle était ravie d'en connaître au moins une. Mais malgré cela, elle se demanda pourquoi il était là. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, le revoilà en train d'essayer de s'excuser, elle était impatiente de connaître la suite et le montra.

- Désolée professeur, mais je suis assez perplexe, vous n'êtes pas venus uniquement pour me présenter vos excuses ? Vous auriez pu attendre la fin d'un cours pour ça.

- Non en effet….

Hermione attendit la suite mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air de vouloir poursuivre

- Oui ?, l'encouragea t-elle

- Vous m'avez dit une chose qui m'a, disons, blessé et je suis venu m'expliquer. Vous avez fait erreur, Miss Granger, lorsque vous m'avez accusé de ne pouvoir exprimer des sentiments que je n'avais jamais connus….

- Au contraire, je pense avoir raison, vous n'êtes attaché qu'à votre propre personne, et vous ignorez totalement ce que les autres peuvent ressentir et en fait, vous aimez ça, vous cacher derrière votre carapace, attaquer vos élèves, les humilier. Vous ne savez ce que c'est que de s'attacher à une personne.

Hermione avait parlé d'une traite, elle avait balancé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle espérait avoir touché Rogue et ainsi le faire réagir, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il répliqua vivement, hurlant presque :

- Arrêtez ! Vous ne savez rien du tout, Miss Granger ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ! Vous avez raison sur un point, je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, privé d'affection par un père autoritaire mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu l'homme que je suis !

- Un homme sans cœur, incapable d'éprouver les moindres sentiments sauf de la haine ou du mépris envers ceux que vous n'aimez pas !

- C'est là où vous vous trompez ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez des amis, des parents, vous êtes entourée de personnes qui vous aiment et que vous aimez. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'entendre sa mère souffrir, la voir à l'agonie et la voir supplier de l'achever et de donner sa vie pour sauver la vôtre! Miss Granger, avez-vous déjà aimé une personne plus que tout ? Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que votre seul bonheur réside dans celui de votre compagne ? Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître moi oui ! (Rogue était plongé dans ses pensés) Elle avait la même fonction que moi, elle était devenue Mangemort pour me suivre mais elle avait caché un lourd secret : c'était une sang impur et elle s'était dénoncée car des soupçons de trahisons étaient posés sur moi, elle fut torturée et tuée sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais rien faire. Si j'étais intervenu, je me serais trahi et donc son sacrifice aurait été vain et j'aurais, en plus, rompu la promesse que je lui avais faite !

Rogue s'arrêta, fuyant pour la première fois le regard d'un élève. Honteux de s'être dévoilé mais également soulagé. Il avait évacué sa conscience tout ce qu'il cachait depuis tant d'années étaient enfin sortis, apaisant ainsi son cœur et son esprit. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il allait se confier, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous confié à moi ? Pourquoi ?

Rogue l'affronta du regard, il semblait las, il répondit dans un murmure :

- Tu lui ressembles tellement….

Elle sursauta, il venait de la tutoyer. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et prit timidement la main de Rogue.

- Je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait.

Rogue contempla sa main dans celle d'Hermione, la différence d'âge était visible, une main d'adulte dans celle d'un enfant. Allaient-ils bien ensemble ? L'accepterait-elle ? Il ne savait pas, ignorant ce qu'il voulait lui-même.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai dit.

- Je vous ai déjà pardonné.

Rogue se pencha sur Hermione et leur bouche se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Rogue, ne quittant ses lèvres douces, leur langue jouant avec celle se l'autre, oubliant où ils se trouvaient et qui ils étaient. Ils ne pensaient à rien, voulant profiter de ce moment.

En cet instant, dans cette pièce ne se trouvaient plus un professeur et une élève, ils n'étaient ni Gryffondor ni Serpentard, mais homme et femme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pens !


	11. chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite, merci pour toutes vos reviews j'ai dépassé les 100 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (j'en suis toute retournée lol) bon dsl mais le lemon n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais il est prévu

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Kloona : **Ne tant fait pas, moi le surnom que je lui avais donné était Roguinou ! lol (le pauvre cmt on l'arrange !) Moi aussi j'aurais aimé le consoler, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance c pas juste ! Est-ce qu'il a une face cachée ? Mystère ! Tu le découvriras en lisant cette fic (pff la vieille astuce pour essayer d'avoir des lecteurs) merci d'être toujours là, je suis contente j'ai des habitués - Bisous

**Sln :** Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup, c'est bien à chaque nouveau chapitre j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs en plus des anciens je suis toute émue ! merci encore et gros bisous

**Jennyalissime :** Une revenante !!! sohaya qui sautille de joie Tu as raison le monde est cruel, moi aussi je veux consoler Sévi ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit c tjs les mêmes qui ont de la chance ! en tout cas merci pour ta review , bisous

**Lisandra : **Oui je voulais une histoire un peu romantique (c'est tellement beau) Trop court ?? bouououh vous n'êtes jms satisfait, lol bon le principal c'est que tu l'apprécies, bisous et encore merci, voilà la suite

**Cheyna : **Salut toi ! c bon j'ai compris maintenant que tu as mis COPYRIGHT en majuscule je me ferais pu avoir - . Mais euh !! vous m'harcelez avec mes chapitres ! je fais ce que je peux ! celui là est beaucoup plus long, satisfaite ?? (y a intérêt lol) bisous

**Lindowel (x2) :** Le grand, le magnifique, le puissant, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, tombeur incontesté avec son charme fou, j'ai nommé DUMBLEDORE !!!! Non tu ne rêves pas, ton fantasme le plus grand va se réaliser, le moment tant attendu est arrivé, Dumbledore fait son apparition (dsl il est habillé mais c'est déjà bien) je te dédie ce chapitre ma belle ! gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews (ma 101e revieweuse)

**Jasnath :** ta review m'a envahie de joie , je te remercie, le lemon ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant, patience lol et encore merci merci merci merci et merci !

**Daisy : **Merci pour tes compliments, j'en rougis ta review m'a touché (vous m'avez tous écrit des choses vraiment émouvante bon je suis peut-être un peu trop sentimentale lol mais si je m'attendais à avoir autant de review pour ma 1er fic !) tu m'as flatt ! merci encore je te fais de gros bisous et voilà la suite

**Rogua : ** Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous

**Miam : ** Vla ma gourmande préférée lol ! et oui Hermi et sevi st tt mimi - voilà la suite bisous

**Izzy : **Coucou, tu es la 3e à me reprocher la longueur de mes chapitres ! (celui là est PLUS LONG) lol merci de suivre cette fic, ça me fait plaisir, merci !

**Elodie Malfoy : **Tu m'intrigues avec le lien unissant Rogue et Hermione j'ai hâte que tu mettes tes autres chapitres ! et j'ai fait un tour dans ta fic j'aime bien les vampires promis les reviews vont arriver lol. Gros bisous

**Aéris962 : **Tu as l'honneur d'être ma 100e revieweuses sois en fière - lol. Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait doublement plaisir ! Oui je suis très gentille la preuve voilà la suite et plus longue mais ne t'y habitues pas c exceptionnelle lol. Je suis flattée que ma fic fut ta 1er sur Hermione/Rogue et qu'elle te plaise à ce point j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous et merci encore.

**Vengeresse :** Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais lol mais bien sur qu'ils sont tout choux ces deux l et puis j'ai réussi à te faire aimer Rogue un peu plus ?? Ca y est ma journée est parfaite !! gros bisous

Maintenant place à l'histoire !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se dégagèrent à contre cœur, mais restèrent l'un près de l'autre ils se fixaient dans les yeux, les paroles étant inutiles. Hermione finit par rompre le silence :

- Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard et comme vous me l'avez si bien rappelé, c'est ma dernière année ici et je ne veux pas rater mes examens.

Rogue sourit faiblement, l'élève studieuse avait refait surface

- Oui en effet, ce serait préférable. De plus j'ai moi-même des cours à préparer. Mais avant d'y aller, je vous conseille de vous arranger, vous avez une mine affreuse !

Hermione haussa un sourcil :

- C'est vous qui me dites ça ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois

- Je m'en remets à votre discrétion, Miss Granger. Ne parlez à personne, même à vos deux "amis", surtout à Potter. S'il ressemble à son père, il ne vous lâchera pas

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, professeur.

Hermione hésita quelques instant puis finit par se lancer :

- J'aimerais vous revoir

Elle rougit. Elle avait osé solliciter un rendez-vous avec son professeur, non, avec Rogue, mais elle voulait vraiment le revoir. Rogue fut heureux de son initiative

- Et bien Miss Granger, je pense que vous méritez une retenue suite au chahut que vous avez causé en classe tout à l'heure

Hermione sourit

- Merci

----

Rogue regagna ses cachots, repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre et ce qu'il allait faire, il s'aventurait dans un sentier dangereux, trop dangereux, peut-être devrait-il y mettre fin mais il n'en avait pas envie et était prêt à prendre le risque.

Je dois maintenant justifier tous ces rendez-vous auprès de McGonagall et Dumbledore 

Il savait que pour McGonagall, ça allait être facile, mais le pire était Dumbledore, il savait toujours tout. Il entra dans sa salle de classe et constata que tout avait été remis en ordre, mais par quel miracle ? Il s'arrêta net en voyant Dumbledore, près de son bureau, étudiant un livre de potion. En voyant Rogue, celui-ci ferma le livre et alla à la rencontre du professeur. Rogue, méfiant, demanda prudemment :

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Severus, je suis venu éclaircir un certain point vous concernant vous et Mlle Granger.

- Je vous écoute.

- Minerva est venue dans mon bureau, accompagnée de M. Potter.

A la mention de Potter, une ombre passa dans le regard du maître des potions. Il se renfrogna mais ne dit rien, laissant le directeur continuer.

- Ils sont tous deux choqués par votre attitude envers Mlle Granger. Ils vous accusent de la persécuter, allant même la poursuivre dans la salle des Gryffondors.

- Je ne l'ai pas poursuivie !

- Ne vous mettez pas sur la défensive, Severus, j'aimerais avoir votre version des faits pour me faire ma propre opinion.

- Très bien, lâcha Rogue. C'est très simple. Miss Granger s'est permise de perturber mes cours et de déconcentrer les autres élèves. Ensuite elle n'a pas rangé ce que je lui avait demandé, elle s'est enfuie sans aucune explication, sans aucune excuse. Je suis donc allé la chercher pour lui demander de revenir finir sa tâche, et quand je suis entré, Potter et M. Weasley étaient dans la salle et ont cru que je la "persécutais".

Dumbledore ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement l'explication du professeur. Une fois terminée, le directeur acquiesça

- Oui, je comprends, mais vous ne devriez pas vous acharner autant. Ne soyez pas si dur et laissez Miss Granger tranquille.

Rogue sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. _Non surtout pas ça... _il ne fallait pas…

- Alors une élève se permet d'être turbulente et sous prétexte qu'elle est fragile, je dois la laisser faire ? Je suis désol mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'accepter qu'une élève dicte sa loi. En plus, Miss Granger doit venir refaire sa potion.

Dumbledore soupira

- Comme vous voulez, mais si j'entends une plainte concernant votre comportement à l'égard de Mlle Granger, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir la laisser.

Rogue répondit par un léger hochement de tête et Dumbledore s'en alla. Le directeur de Serpentard s'assit derrière son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains

_Par merlin que suis-je en train de faire ?_

-------

Ecoutant le sage conseil de Rogue, Hermione se recoiffa, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et lorsqu'elle se jugea acceptable, prit ses affaires et rejoignit ses amis en cours. Le professeur ayant eu vent de son histoire, l'accepta sans réprimande. En regagnant sa place, Hermione fut surprise de ne voir que Ron.

- Où est Harry

Ron était mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir Harry et ne savait pas comment annoncer à Hermione que son ami était parti voir McGonagall

- Euh…..Je ne sais pas…

- Ron tu mens très mal ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harry est parti voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation entre toi et Rogue.

- HARRY A FAIT QUOI?

Hermione n'avait pu se retenir, elle avait parlé fort, s'attirant tous les regards et les reproches de son professeur.

- Mlle Granger, vous êtes déjà arrivée en retard alors ne vous faites pas remarquer d'avantage !

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse et fit mine de prendre des notes, et une fois que l'attention fut détournée d'elle, elle se remit à parler avec Ron :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé me faire ça !

- Il tient à toi.

- Qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Pourquoi doit-il toujours se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas ?

- Tu es sa meilleure amie, il exagère peut-être mais je trouve que ton comportement vis à vis de Rogue est assez étrange

Hermione lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

Ron haussa les épaules. Le cours venait de se terminer et Harry les attendait près de la porte, Hermione se jeta sur lui, l'agressant presque.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à McGonagall ?

- Tout. Hermione, Rogue n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça et elle semblait être de mon avis. Nous sommes donc allés voir Dumbledore qui va en parler avec Rogue. Après ça, Rogue sera obligé de te laisser et te supprimera toutes tes retenues !

Hermione savait, au fond d'elle que Harry avait agi pour son bien, mais elle était trop en colère. Elle avait surtout peur, peur que Rogue, sentant le danger, annule tout. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle désirait Rogue et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Elle ne put se contrôler, et donna une gifle magistrale à Harry et hurla :

- NE TE MÊLE PLUS JAMAIS DE MES AFFAIRES, JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR ME DEFENDRE MOI MEME ! GRACE À TOI, ROGUE VA ÊTRE PLUS DUR QUE D'HABITUDE ! IL VA PLUS NOUS LÂCHER ! BRAVO ! TU AS GAGNE !

Elle partit, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, et quand il reprit ses esprits, elle avait déjà disparu. Furieux, il regarda Ron.

- Très bien, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut ! Si ça l'excite d'être martyrisée par Rogue, tant mieux pour elle !

Ron fut choqué par les propos de son ami, il tenta de le calmer :

- Tu sais…

- Oh la ferme ! Ta morale, tu te la gardes pour toi !

Il le laissa en plan.

----

La journée se passa lentement, trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle regrettait sa réaction vis-à-vis de Harry mais n'osa pas s'excuser. Elle avait passé les deniers cours seule. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que les trois Gryffondor étaient séparés et McGonagall elle-même en fut surprise. En fin d'après-midi, Harry et Ron étaient de nouveaux inséparables, mais il manquait Hermione, personne n'osait avouer que l'autre lui manquait.

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement que la journée se termina, Hermione prit ses affaires et sans aucune explication, quitta la salle commune des gryffondor pour se diriger vers les cachots. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Dumbledore qui se dirigeait dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Ah ! Mlle Granger, vous allez à votre retenue, je suppose ?

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler.

- Très bien, justement, je m'en allais trouver le professeur Rogue, en espérant vous voir également, nous devons avoir une discussion tous les trois…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà… Alors ??? j'espère que ce chapitre vous a comblé mdr !!


	12. chapitre 12

Et non vous ne rêvez pas je suis toujours en vie et je continue cette fic le problème c'est que pendant un long, très long moment je ne suis plus allée sur Fanfiction et j'ai laissé mes fics de côté, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais me revoilà et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en reçois de plus en plus.

Réponses aux review : 

**Jasnath : **Le lemon, le lemon !!!!! Tu trouves mes chapitres très bien ??? Il faut que tu le dises à tous ceux qui me disent que mes chapitres sont trop court !!!! lol sinon oui j'essai de faire en sorte qu'il y est une autre intrigue (enfin intrigue est un bien grand mot lol) (contente que ça te plaise) et désolée pour ce desastreux retard

**Jennyalissime : **Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre à propos du lemon (c'est la première fois que j'en écris un ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira) bisous

**Edwige : **Merci pour te review, dsl de vous avoir fait patienter !! sinon tu vas apprendre ce que Dumbledore veut à Rogue et Hermione, gros bisous

**Cheyna : **Mais oui tu vas l'avoir la romance !!! pfff un peu de patience lol (la patience est une vertu) j'espère que cette suite te plaira. bisous

**Marionnette :** Ma chtite marionnette !! Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis super contente de t'avoir initier aux fic et puis merci pour tes compliments ben oui une réponse personnelle c plus sympa, vous faites l'effort de me reviewer la moindre des choses c de vous répondre et puis j'adore ça !! Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Sln : **olalalalala, voyons redresses-toi, je ne mérite pas tant de cérémonie lol et puis j'ai lu ta fic tu n'as rien à m'envier d'ailleurs je t'ai tout écrit dans ma review( il y a bien longtemps lol. Voilà la suite bisous, sinon pour répondre à ta deuxième review, wahou !! Tu m'as rougir d'un coup je mérite peut-être pas autant de compliment mais ça m'a fait bien plaisir et oui pas de problème j'irais lire tes chapitres de ta fic.

**Aéris962 : **Hello, c'est vrai que Harry n'est pas toujours un cadeau dans le 5e tome je l'ai trouvé égoïste c'est pour ça que je le fais réagir comme ça, sinon ne tant fait pas il y aura toujours un moyen pour créer une rencontre entre nos deux tourtereaux, par contre, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Bisous

**Vengeresse : **J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera autant et que tu n'as pas été trop frustrée d'avoir attendu si longtemps lol merci pour ta review bisous

**Izzy :** COMMENT CA TROP COURT ?????????? Heureusement que c'était pour rire et que tu t'es rattrapée en disant que tu avais aimé lol et puis pour Ron c'est vrai qu'il est un peu le souffre-douleur de l'histoire mais après tout dans HP il a le même rôle enfin c'est mon avis. Gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite et excuse moi pour avoir été si longue.

**Lisandra :** Ca ira pour cette fois je te pardonne pour ton retard ! De quoi je n'ai rien à dire ??? Oui bon ça va, je sais que moi aussi j'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre, voilà la suite !

**Lindowel :** Alors toi !! Comment oses-tu mettre notre amitié en jeu de cette manière ?? Désolée je ne vais pas relever les défi quoique... si en fait mais je ne vais pas la publier (je tiens à mon image de marque mdr) je t'en écrirais un spécialement pour toi et si tu es gentille tu auras même droit à un dessin n'empêche au lieu d'avoir des idées aussi....(y a même pas de mot pour les qualifier) tu ferais mieux de continuer ta fic !!! Je commence à désespérer de voir des nouveaux chapitres (comment ça je ferais mieux de me taire ??? Mais euh !!).

**Kloona :** J'adopte le Roguigounet lol merci pour ta gentille review, tu vas vite voir ce que veux le vieux Dumby, en effet il voit toujours tout celui-là il est assez intrigant comme perso mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été si longue et que tu vas continuer à suivre cette fic, bisous.

**Elodie malfoy :** Bon alors pour toi je suis désolée ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur fanfiction mais je voulais quand même te dire que j'adorais ton histoire avec les vampires il faut que je me dépêche d'aller lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite je te fais de gros bisous

**Nfertari : **Je culpabilise d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite devant tant d'enthousiasme mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ?? Sohaya qui essai de se rattraper pour pas se faire taper et puis tu vas voir dans ce chapitre il y a plein de surprise hm hm Bisous

**Lilou :** J'étais morte de rire en lisant votre review je vois que mon amie n'est pas la seule à fantasmer sur Dumbledore, ne tant fait pas je ne vais pas faire un trip à trois (mais là je dois dire que ç'est une bonne idée) par contre quant au fait de rendre ta sœur plus perverse je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard lol et si tu veux j'ai de bonnes fic à conseiller sur Harry/Rogue (même si je préfère celles entre Hermione et Rogue) bisous toutes les deux.

**Lome : **Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu continue à lire ma fic merci encore et ne tant fait pas rien ne presse pour lire la fic elle ne risque pas de partir !! bisous

**Genyy79 :** Merci pour ta gentille review, voilà le 12e chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, certes, mais il est là ! bisous et merci encore.

**Djeiyanna : **Alors comme ça toi tu es une grande fainéante ? Je connais ça aussi ! merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis touchée par tout ce que tu m'as dit et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas reviewer avant, toi au moins tu as une excuse tandis que moi... Je vais me rattraper. Pour le lemon ne te fait pas trop d'illusion il ne sera pas aussi bien que les tiens, mais bon il faut bien commencer un jour ou l'autre. Gros bisous à toi et ta petite famille et merci encore.

**Juni : **Eh quel enthousiasme ici aussi !! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir, ne tant fait pas tu vas voir ce que Dumby va dire à nos deux amoureux. merci

**Noaa : **tu n'es pas accro au couple Hermione/Rogue mais tu aimes quand même ma fic ? Merci beaucoup, voilà donc la suite et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps bisous.

**Kytice** : En effet ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas update mais non je n'ai pas abandonné et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette suite, gros bisous et merci pour ta review elle m'a encouragé à continuer.

**Alllba Ambre : **Merci d'avoir reviewé tous mes chapitres, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, voilà la suite et gros bisous je viendrais lire la suite de ta fic également.

**U.$.Hermy : **quasi 5 mois ? Tu as fait le décompte ? Le temps passe si vite !!! Voilà la suite en espérant que tu la trouves toujours aussi géniale, gros bisous.

**Severia Dousbrune** : Tu trouves que la relation des persos c'est fait trop rapidement ? Tu as peut-être raison, le principal c'est que tu as quand même apprécié ma fic. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire les fics concernant ce coup mais va faire 5 mois que je ne suis pas retournée sur ce site et que je n'ai plus lu de fic je crois qu'avec le nombre de fans qui a augmenté je vais me sentir vite dépassé à tous les lires lol gros bisous et merci pour ta review. 

Et maintenant la suite avec le lemon (c'est une première pour moi soyez indulgent) :

-------------------

Hermione suivit donc Dumbledore. Le chemin pour arriver à la salle de classe lui parut interminable. Hermione ne parlait toujours pas, se contentant d'écouter le directeur qui, lui, semblait être incapable de se taire. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des cachots. Rogue se figea en voyant Hermione escortée du directeur mais il se ressaisit et alla à leur rencontre.

- Deux visites dans la même journée ? Pourquoi ce privilège ?

- Severus, j'ai pensé qu'une discussion entre nous trois s'imposait. J'aimerais entendre de la bouche de Miss Granger ce qu'elle pense de votre attitude.

Le directeur se retourna alors vers Hermione, qui avait espéré passer inaperçue, en vain.

- Miss Granger je pense que si vous dîtes ce que vous avez sur le cœur au professeur Rogue, cela pourrait améliorer la situation. Parlez sans crainte, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière remarque avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvue, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore lui demande de critiquer Rogue ouvertement et devant lui. Elle risqua un coup d'œil à son professeur et préféra détourner son regard aussitôt en voyant les yeux assassins du maître des potions. Elle fixa Dumbledore incrédule et ne réussit qu'à rougir et marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Euh...je... jenesaipaquoivoudire

Dumbledore lui sourit et sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas très bien saisi votre phrase Miss Granger

Elle se ressaisit et prenant une grande inspiration, se lança. Les mots sortirent tout seul mais elle prenait bien soin d'éviter le regard de son professeur:

- Je crois que le professeur Rogue n'est pas très impartial dans ses cours, favorisant sa propre maison aux dépens des autres. Ses réactions sont souvent excessives et il peut-être très blessant envers les élèves Cependant, il agit comme ça avec tous les élèves des autres maisons et donc je ne pense pas être spécialement "persécutée". De plus j'avais fait part au professeur Rogue de mon penchant pour cette matière et le fait d'avoir raté la potion de ce matin a dû le décevoir et c'est pourquoi il s'est mis en colère. Avec les examens qui approchent et tous les devoirs, c'en était trop et je me suis enfuie en pleurant. Je suis désolée que cette histoire ait pris une telle ampleur. Je n'ai rien à reprocher au professeur Rogue excepté le fait qu'il nous en demande parfois trop. De plus j'ai sollicité des cours supplémentaires de potions mais il a refusé.

Rogue considéra Hermione pendant un moment ; de quels cours supplémentaires parlait-elle ? Puis comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il intervint :

- Et bien Miss Granger, voyant votre lamentable prestation de ce matin, je pense que ces cours vous serez fort utile, si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore

Dumbledore parut soucieux pendant un cours instant, dévisageant Hermione, finalement il soupira.

- je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous Severus, Miss Granger ces cours seront une charge supplémentaire, en êtes vous consciente ? Je vais, dans ce cas, mettre au point quelques formalités avec le professeur Rogue. Evidemment, le professeur McGonagall en sera informée. Bon, Severus, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Rogue se tourna vers Hermione

- Miss Granger, les ingrédients sont sur la table, je vous demanderais donc de refaire la potion de ce matin. Lorsque je reviendrai, j'espère que les résultats seront plus concluants que ceux de ce matin.

Hermione se mit à la tache, le cœur battant.

_C'était presque trop facile_

---------

Rogue suivit le directeur dans la pièce située à coté de la salle de classe. Dumbledore était songeur mais il décida de leur faire confiance.

- Severus, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, vous vous engagez dans un sentier dangereux. Les cours de Miss Granger sont déjà assez chargés. De plus, vous-même avez une mission à accomplir, vous vous rappelez ?

- Je penses être capable de concilier toutes mes tâches.

- Oui, je ne doute pas de vos capacités, cependant Miss Granger pourrait vous causer d'avantages de torts.

_S'il savait !_

C'était trop tard, le mal avait déjà été commis. Rogue sentit la colère monter en lui au fur et à mesure que le directeur le mettait en garde. Une fois celui-ci parti, Rogue était comme fou, il repensait à ce que le directeur venait de lui dire et il était pris d'une rage folle, son désir pour Hermione n'en était que plus grand. Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout et il se hâta de rejoindre Hermione qui était dos à la porte, occupée à préparer la potion.

Elle n'entendit pas son professeur arriver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ses hanches qu'elle sentit sa présence. D'un geste brusque, il balaya ce qui était sur la table. La jeune fille, surprise, se retourna et les lèvres de son professeur fondirent sur les siennes, leurs langues s'effleurèrent. Posant ses mains sous les fesses de son élève, il la souleva et la déposa délicatement sur la table. Les mains d'Hermione ne cessaient de caresser le dos de l'homme partant à la découverte de son corps, Rogue passait ses mains sur le buste de la jeune fille, s'arrêta sur le col et le déchira. Se rendant compte de son geste, il hésita un instant et il l'interrogea en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Pour toute réponse, elle l'attira d'avantage. La réaction de la jeune fille eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus le professeur et il lui enleva sa chemise dont les boutons étaient désormais arrachés. Glissant ses mains sous sa jupe, il mordilla la peau de sa poitrine nouvellement découverte, puis lentement, il descendit ses lèvres pour venir lui chatouiller son nombril. Sous ses brûlants baisers, le corps de la jeune fille se cambra de plaisir. Une fois leurs quelques habits retirés, la Gryffondor s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de son amant, le laissant prendre le contrôle.

Une vive douleur l'envahit tandis que le maître de potion poussa légèrement puis peu à peu la douleur fit place à un plaisir inconnu mais apprécié. Elle se plia au mouvement de son professeur qui pressa peu à peu.

Hermione eut des frissons, Rogue la couvrit de son corps pour la réchauffer. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras protecteurs. Rogue rapprocha son visage de celui de son élève et lui donna un doux baiser. La jeune fille sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse en priant pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais puis ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans les bras de morphée.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? verdict....

Merci Ripper pour être toujours là et me corriger, que ferais-je sans toi ?


	13. chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde !!!!! Me revoila avec mon nouveau chapitre !!!! Merci d'avoir attendu et de suivre cette fic !!!!**

**Vengeresse : **Ca me fait plaisir de revoir les habitués, merci pour ta review et de continuer à suivre cette fic. Bisous

**Sln : **encore une qui n'a pas abandonnée, merci, je suis vraiment contente et tu as encore réussi à me faire rougir lol. Continus ta fic (ça fait lgtps que tu n'as pas posté lol) des que j'ai le temps j'irais lire les autres !! Bisous

**U.S.Hermy : **coucou toi ! Alors pour notre Dumby préféré, est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Et bien comme tu dis il est très occupé par la guerre contre Voldemort (très présente dans ma fic d'ailleurs lol je devrais peut-être en parler) non plus sérieusement il a peut-être des soupçons mais juste des soupçons alors il ne fait rien (j'espère que cette explication te convient de toute manière tu découvriras ce qu'il en ai par la suite) gros bisous.

**Lindowel : **Mi amor !! J'espère que tu vas bien (évidemment ça va tjs quand tu lis ma fic (oh !! des fleurs lol)) et au fait : comment ça trop court mon lemon ? Tu veux du détail ? Vas dans la section R !!! (Ah !! tu viens d'y aller dsl) oui je sais qu'il était court et que ça se passait trop rapidement mais j'ai mis assez de tps à l'écrire lol. Sinon J'AI posté mon chapitre donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… (Pas me reviewer mais faire de mm lol) sinon oui ton Dumby chéri va venir mais dans le chapitre prochain (sauras-tu attendre ??) et petite précision il n'y a plus de lemon (pas taper…. Aïeuh !)

**Bohemio : **Tu as raison Vive Sev' !!! Et ils sont trop mimi tous les deux !!! (Ah l'amour !) Bisous et merci pour ta gentille review.

**Severia Dousbrune : **C'est vrai que ce chapitre a été rapide, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les lemons lol (je préfère les lire que les écrire) j'ai fait en sorte de me rattraper avec ce chapitre où j'ai essayé d'approfondir les sentiments d'Hermione. Merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment et pour ta remarque (ça fait bcp de remerciements lol) en tout cas j'ai apprécié. Bisous.

**Alllba Ambre : **Ma chtite Alllba !! Ça faisait longtemps !!!. Toi aussi tu trouves le lemon trop court ? Allalalala, vous n'êtes jamais satisfait lol je plaisante. Merci d'être toujours là ça fait plaisir!!! Bisous (et continue ta fic et ton poeme)

**Cheyna : **Oui toi aussi tu es toujours là !! Je suis toute émue. Je pensais que j'allais perdre bcp de revieweur (ça se dit ?) à cause de mon absence mais non heureusement que vous êtes patients !! Gros bisous

**Elen-Elf : **Merci pour ta review, tu vas pouvoir connaître leur réaction au réveil ! Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé. Bisous

**hermionedu69 : **Merci pour ta review !! Et voila la suite ne espérant qu'elle te comble lol. C'est gentil pour me proposer de me corriger mais pour l'instant il y a Ripper mais s'il y a un Pb promis je te demande ! Bisous

**Djeiyanna : **Et oui je suis de retour et toi aussi (chouette j'ai hâte de me replonger dans tes fics mais là je n'ai pas trop le tps snif !) Tu as raison la fin se déroule trop vite mais comme je le disais à Severia Dousbrune j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Gros bisous et encore merci pour tes compliments ça me touche bcp.

**Kloona : **Ma Kloona, je suis heureuse que toi non plus tu n'aies pas abandonnée à lire cette fic. Un grand sourire est apparu sur mon visage en voyant ta review !!! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Merci merci !! Et ne t'inquiète pas je refuse d'abandonner cette fic (info dès que celle-ci se termine j'en commence une autre sur le mm couple !!) Bisous.

**lunard-03 : **Youpi !!! Une nouvelle !! Tu es toute pardonnée pour ton retard de review lol (cmt pourrais-je t'en vouloir avec une review aussi gentille?) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

Maintenant place au chapitre!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue tenait Hermione dans ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil mais il est vrai qu'un matelas au beau milieu d'une salle de classe n'était pas l'idéal pour passer sa première nuit avec une…. Elève.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais il était trop tard pour se poser ce genre de question. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, soit la réveiller pour qu'elle remonte dans son dortoir, ce qui était de loin la meilleure solution ou alors la ramener dans ses appartements pour finir la nuit avec elle, ce qui était le plus tentant. Il souleva Hermione délicatement, après s'être rhabillé, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. La poudre de cheminette était ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver s'il était surpris ainsi portant Hermione endormie a moitié vêtue.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Après l'avoir mis sur son lit, il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

- Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir miss Granger.

Elle grogna, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux quant elle y consentit sa vision fut celle d'une chambre éclairée par de faibles bougies et un homme aux longs cheveux noir diablement séduisant, en train de la fixer. Elle constata qu'elle ne portait pas grand chose sur elle. Peu à peu les événements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se mit à rougir, cependant elle ne regrettait rien.

Les paroles étaient inutiles, elle se leva doucement et reprit ses vêtements. Une fois qu'elle eut saisit la poignée, Rogue bloqua la porte avec sa main et se pencha vers la Gryffondor pour lui donner un dernier baiser. La magie opéra de nouveau alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient une fois de plus. Il libéra enfin la porte et Hermione le quitta avec tristesse.

Elle ressassa la scène tout en regagnant son lit. Allongée, elle médita encore et encore. Elle était à la fois heureuse et inquiète. Le bonheur n'était pas infini et elle n'arrivait pas à savourer l'instant présent.

Sa conversation avec Dumbledore la préoccupait. Il se doutait forcement de quelque chose, puis elle pensa à Harry et à Ron. S'ils apprenaient sa liaison avec Rogue, lui pardonneraient-ils ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Tout s'était passé si vite, elle s'était même disputée avec

Harry pour de simples soupçons, alors avec la vérité….

Ses amis lui manquaient, elle devait leur parler mais pour dire quoi ?

Elle avait perdu son innocence et avec l'homme le plus haï de Poudlard, excepté des Serpentard mais ce n'était pas très réconfortant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Pleurant silencieusement, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Après tout demain était un autre jour.

--------

Harry et Ron avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter du comportement d'Hermione et ils en avaient conclu que c'était à elle de présenter des excuses.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune espérant la voir.

Hermione se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain elle avait une mine affreuse. Heureusement que c'était dimanche, Elle n'aurait pas été capable d'aller en cours. Elle essaya d'arranger ses cheveux emmêlés et se lava le visage. Elle avait couché avec son professeur. Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Elle choisit ses vêtements, un pantalon large et un gros pull. Elle se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Elle avait l'impression que c'était écrit sur son visage : elle avait couché avec son professeur, pas avec Rogue !

Quand elle descendit à son tour dans la salle commune, elle croisa le regard des ses deux amis et se mit à rougir. Elle s'était mal comportée et ne savait plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour !

- Salut, répondirent-ils méfiants.

- Je crois que nous devrions parler, hésita-t-elle.

- Non laisse tomber Hermione, on a pas envie d'entendre tes explications, coupa Harry, ça ne nous regarde pas ! Mais la prochaine fois évite de t'emporter comme tu l'as fait.

En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas entendre Hermione leur mentir. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle cachait quelque chose et il voulait découvrir quoi, mais ce n'était pas en se la mettant à dos qu'il arriverait à trouver.

Hermione resta plantée devant eux, bouche bée. Ron haussa les sourcils, surpris.

Le comportement d'Harry était bien imprévisible.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Encore déconcertée, elle ne répondit pas. Continuant à dévisager tour à tour les garçons, elle pensait qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Sinon pourquoi seraient-ils prêts à lui pardonner tout à coup sans aucune explication ?

- Alors c'est tout ? Vous ne demandez rien d'autres ?

- Et bien non. Comme tu vois, nous ne nous mêlons plus de tes affaires.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron pour voir sa réaction, mais son regard était tout aussi expressif qu'un balai. Un silence régna où aucun des trois n'arrivait à prendre la parole.

- Hermione, tes vêtements ne sont pas un peu trop larges ?

C'était Ron qui prenait l'initiative en essayant habilement de changer de sujet pour couper le malaise qui s'installait mais il plongea Hermione encore plus dans l'embarras.

- Euh… Je… non, je voulais m'habiller confortablement c'est tout !

Elle s'assit, et avant qu'un autre garçon ait la bonne idée de poser une question stupide, elle poursuivit.

- Vous avez commencé votre exercice de métamorphose ? Je le trouve plus dur que les précédents, j'espère qu'il ne ressemble pas aux examens d'ASPIC car sinon ça promet !

- Hermione, tu nous as déjà vu faire un exercice deux semaines à l'avance ?

- Et bien vous devriez !

Tout était redevenu comme avant d'une manière déconcertante, elle se retrouvait au milieu de ses deux amis, leur faisait la morale comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il était question de devoir et ça paraissait irréel. Une fois de plus, Ron la coupa dans ses pensées.

- Bon Harry si nous allions nous entraîner pour le quidditch ?

- Oui Ron, tu as raison, Hermione tu viens avec nous ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ce devoir.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard complice et sortirent. Hermione se releva, alla chercher ses affaires et sortit à son tour de la salle commune, mais ses pas ne l'emmenèrent pas à la bibliothèque mais plutôt aux cachots.

Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et y jeta un regard. Rogue était à son bureau, penché sur des copies, et il releva soudainement la tête. Ses cheveux noirs masquaient la moitié de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air sombre et Hermione frissonna malgré elle.

- Vous pouvez entrer !

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger c'est que….

Elle s'arrêta de parler, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, elle voulait juste le voir, sentir sa présence mais comment expliquer ce sentiment ? Le fait de le savoir près d'elle la rendait si forte. Elle le contempla de ses yeux noisette et se perdit dans ses souvenirs se rappelant de sa douceur et de son parfum, de ses bras protecteurs.

Rogue attendit, il la dévisagea perplexe : pourquoi venait-elle le voir un dimanche matin ? La voyant ainsi, il se demanda si elle essayait de chercher ses mots pour lui dire quelque chose d'important. Soudain, une crainte assaillit son cœur.

- Vous regrettez ?

Il avait posé cette question d'une manière froide presque glaciale mais c'était pour cacher son appréhension. Elle sursauta, surprise aussi bien par le ton que par la question qu'elle trouva étrange.

- Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire…, elle rougit en ajoutant cette dernière phrase puis elle fut prise à son tour d'une angoisse. Et vous ?

Il se dirigea vers elle et pour toute réponse l'embrassa. Soulagée, elle posa sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux. Rogue lui caressait les cheveux doucement, ils savaient tous deux que ces instants ne pouvaient durer éternellement mais c'était ce qui les rendaient si agréable. Un instant de paix où le futur n'existait pas et les craintes s'envolaient.

--------------

Hermione regagna la bibliothèque le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se mit au travail quand elle vit Harry approcher.

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché à la bibliothèque mais tu n'y étais pas et tu n'étais pas non plus dans la salle commune.

- Tu me surveilles Harry ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? J'étais partie chercher le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander un renseignement mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Excuse-moi, je te cherchais pour te demander si tu acceptais de venir arbitrer le match, Seamus ne se sentait pas bien alors il est rentré.

Hermione soupira mais ferma ses bouquins. Elle passa le reste de sa journée avec ses deux meilleurs amis en essayant de ne pas trop penser à Rogue.

Le lendemain la journée passa plus rapidement que les autres fois, sûrement parce que le trio était de nouveau formé. Il n'y eut aucun incident jusqu'au repas. Hermione avait emporté son sac de cours avec elle sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis.

- Hermione pourquoi emmènes-tu ton sac pour aller manger ?

- J'ai un cours de rattrapage juste après le repas et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle fuyait leur regard.

- un rattrapage en quoi ?

- Potion, murmura Harry.

Hermione baissa le regard et se mit à rougir, gênée. La discussion était close, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et encore un chapitre de fini et maintenant c'est à vous d'écrire !!!!!


	14. chapitre 14

Salutation belle compagnie. Merci d'être toujours présents !!!

**Cheyna : **coucou !!! merci merci !! Comme d'habitude ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon chapitre précédent car j'avais mi pas mal de temps pour l'écrire !! Voilà la suite qui va sûrement te faire réagir lol. Bisous

**Kyana Lupin : **Roguichou ? Je n'y avais pas encore songé lol avec Kloona on avait pensé à Roguigounet le pauvre !!! Sinon Hermione s'était endormie à la fin pas pendant mais j'ai relu mon chapitre et c'est vrai que ça prêté à confusion mais bon cmt Hermione aurait pu s'endormir pendant?? lol merci pour ta review et dit moi ce qu tu as pensé de ce chapitre !!

**Vivi : **Tu m'as reviewé pour le chapitre 1 mais je ne sais pas si ta review concernait justement mon premier chapitre ou la 13e en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bien ! bisous

**Alllba Ambre : **salut la miss ! merci pour tes poèmes ils st très beaux et j'irais te reviewer bientôt !!! là je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur internet ! Voilà la suite dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé (surtout la fin) !! bisous

**Severia Dousbrune : **wéééé trop fière pour la phrase qui tue, culte de la semaine merci c'est trop d'honneur lol (moi détester Ron ??? jamais !!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol) en tout cas merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu es préféré ce chapitre c'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, je le remaniais sans cesse mais ça valait le coup pour recevoir des reviews comme la tienne !!! bisous

**U.$.Hermy : **Voila la suite !!! Pour Harry disons qu'il a des soupçons mais il ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, j'ai essayé d'expliquer dans ce chapitre le sentiments de Harry justement j'espère que ça t'éclaira sur certains points ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment qualifier le moment de Rogue et Hermione peut-être de mignon ou de maladroit lol je ne sais pas bisous et merci pour ta review

**Djeiyanna : **Mais oui je suis de retour !! et je suis contente que tu le sois aussi pour me reviewer !! par contre je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier la manière dont évolue l'histoire à la fin lol tu me diras quoi !! gros bisous

**Lindowel : **je suis toute émue par ta review !! snif snif !! merci copine !! je suis triste pour ces vacances on se verra pas beaucoup !! bon c'est pas grave il y a le telephone lol. Bon bah il n'y a pas de surprise pour toi non plus dans ce chapitre puisque tu l'as déjà lu et puis tu connais même la fin de ma fic lol mais merci de me reviewer qaund même !!!! gros bisous !!

**Britany LovArt : **Salut ! merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !! toi aussi tu connais Ripper de la Blackstaff ? Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle lol !! merci encore gros bisous

**Sln : **sln fidèle au poste !! ça fait plaisir !! alors comment ç'est passé ton bac français ? avec les fics que tu nous écris ça n'a pas dû te poser probléme lol. Cette semaine je vais avoir le temps de lire les fics alors prèpare toi à recevoir plein de reviews lol. Bisous et merci pour ta review super sympa !!

Place au chapitre !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue était tendu. Hermione devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour son soi-disant cours de potion mais en réalité il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pour une fois la situation lui échappée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux repoussant sa mèche qui couvrait son visage. Quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce projetant son ombre contre le mur de pierre, la pièce n'avait rien de chaleureux ni de romantique cependant cette salle servait pour les cours et non pour les visites amoureuses.

Amoureux ! Ce mot arriva brutalement à son esprit, une grimace se forma sur son visage, c'était le mot qu'on employé pour les enfants et non pour les adultes, comment pouvait-il qualifier sa relation avec Hermione ? Une relation amoureuse ? Non certainement pas ou plutôt il avait peur de l'admettre, il préférait se dire que ce n'était que le début, une relation passionnelle mais c'était plus que de la passion, plus que du désir, lorsque Hermione était avec lui il se sentait vivre, plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'eut de relation, il n'était que Rogue, le professeur de potion sombre et solitaire, la terreur des élèves. Mais maintenant, qu'était-il ? Un autre homme, il en était certain.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Tenant contre sa poitrine ses livres de potions, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, ses yeux brillants regardaient Rogue qui ne cilla pas.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je voulais vous voir.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Les dialogues étaient courts, comme des enfants ils hésitaient, n'osant avouer à l'autre qu'ils attendaient cet instant avec impatience.

- Je me suis réconciliée avec Harry et Ron.

Hermione voulut lancer la conversation et elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que sa réconciliation avec ses deux amis. Elle se débarrassa de ses livres en les posant sur la table. Rogue leva les sourcils visiblement surpris.

- Que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Justement rien, Hermione fronça les sourcils en repensant à l'attitude de Harry, Harry n'a rien voulut entendre, il m'a juste pardonné puis tout est redevenu comme avant, comme si notre dispute n'avait pas eu lieu.

Il savait l'importance que portait Hermione pour ses amis et il était content pour elle.

- Voilà une attitude bien surprenante de Potter, il ne ressemble pas tant que ça à son père.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se tut. Hermione eut un sourire ironique ;

- Serais-ce un compliment ?

- Peut-être bien.

Rogue la regarda et eut un petit sourire, son visage s'éclaira. Hermione se perdit dans ses yeux, l'aspect de Rogue venait de changer, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler. Ils racontaient leurs rêves, leurs déceptions. Hermione se sentit si bien et Rogue aimait parlé il avait confié plusieurs choses concernant son enfance et avait fait part de la raison pour laquelle il était devenu mangemort et ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis. Son père l'avait manipulé, lui avait inculqué des valeurs qu'il croyait bonne puis tout c'est écroulé quand il a découvert la vérité : son père avait assassiné sa mère. Ce jour là il voulut se venger et décida de rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore qui l'accepta. Ensuite il raconta sa rencontre avec Elina, comment il l'avait aimé depuis tout petit, elle avait était son amie, sa confidente et son amante, mais elle fut tué elle aussi après s'être dénoncée pour le protéger. Depuis ce jour son existence ne valait plus rien, il voulut se tuer mais il lui avait promis qu'il vivrait.

Hermione écoutait, attentive, s'imaginant les souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer. A la fin de son histoire, Rogue fixait la bougie qui se consumait lentement arrivant à sa fin. Les flemmes dansaient et se reflétaient dans ses yeux, les souvenirs qui l'habitaient depuis si longtemps venaient de sortir. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Chaque mot se reflétait sur son visage, elle n'était pas intervenue une seule fois le laissant finir. Puis elle murmura lentement :

- Je te veux…

Surprise par sa propre audace elle retint son souffle, attendant la réponse de Rogue, il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait entouré de ses bras pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi.

Dès ce moment ils surent que tout avait changé. Les dernières barrières venaient de s'effondrer, un lien venait de s'installer encore plus fort qu'une simple relation physique. Depuis ce fameux soir, ils se retrouvèrent fréquemment, s'appelant tendrement par leur prénom, se tutoyant comme un couple normal et non un couple interdit. Vivant une histoire damnée, ils avaient vendu leur âme au diable pour être ensemble.

-----------------------------------------------------

Les examens approchaient à grand pas et le comportement d'Hermione était de plus en plus bizarre.

Harry voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Hermione prenait des cours de potions, et pourquoi elle en revenait le coeur léger et avec le sourire alors que des cours avec Rogue faisaient pleurer n'importe qu'elle autre personne. Des doutes s'étaient propagés en lui comme un poison dans les veines mais il les refusait. _Hermione et Rogue ? Impossible…. Il est incapable de plaire à une fille. _

Il avait parlé à Ron de ses soupçons qui fut horrifié par l'idée. Le problème c'est qu'Harry était attiré par la jeune Gryffondor, il n'avait fait part de ses sentiments à personne et pourtant ils étaient bien là. Le fait de voir Hermione s'éloigner de lui, lui était insupportable. C'était impuissant qui la voyait devenir femme, il en était sûr, la Hermione qu'il avait connu n'était plus. Son attitude était plus distante par rapport à Ron et à lui.

Même Rogue avait changé, il cessait ses remarques désobligeantes sur Hermione pour s'acharner sur Neville ou lui-même. Harry en avait conclu que c'était dû au cours de potion mais cela semblait trop simple, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais son esprit refusait d'aller plus loin.

Comme d'habitude Hermione était à son cours particulier et Harry avait décidé d'agir. Il enfila sa cape sur les épaules, et descendit dans les cachots. Avec l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs, il réussit à éviter Miss Teigne et Rusard. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et vit les points représentant Hermione et Rogue était proche mais ne se faisait pas face. Ils devaient travailler sur une potion ensemble. Arrivé devant la porte, à l'aide d'un alohomora discret et d'un sort de silence, et après s'être assuré qu'aucun des occupants de la pièce ne regardait de son côté, il entra. Harry referma la porte. Ses mains tremblaient. Il observa.

Rogue était penché sur Hermione, la dominant de toute sa taille, lui chuchotant ce qui semblait être des menaces à l'oreille. Hermione frissonna. _Elle doit avoir peur et Rogue si près ne doit pas être très agréables._ Puis avec stupéfaction, Harry vit les bras d'Hermione se refermer autour du cou du maître des potions et l'attirer vers elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Le Gryffondor frémit d'horreur. Ce qu'il s'était refusé de croire, la crainte qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui venait de ressurgir et de se confirmer. Ce n'était pas possible, il voulut reculer, s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit mais son regard était hypnotisé par la scène qui se produisait devant lui. Son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblèrent de rage. Puis un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de lui.

- Hermione, J'ai envie que… j'ai envie de toi….

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa. Les mains du professeur de potion parcoururent le corps de la jeune fille sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry. Pus il les vit se diriger vers la cheminée. Après avoir lancée la poudre de cheminette Rogue déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor avec une telle tendresse que Harry en fut choqué. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie qui répondit :

- Moi aussi Severus je t'aime.

Ils disparurent et Harry se retrouva seul, encore sous le choc. Que devait-il faire ? Il sortit à son tour de la pièce. Ses pas l'amenèrent devant une porte qu'il frappa avec insistance.

- Entrez !

- Harry entra et d'un ton décidé, déclara :

- Professeur McGonagall, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pas taper !!! servez-vous des reviews pour donner vos impressions lol !!


	15. chapitre 15

Coucou !!!! voilà la suite qui va sûrement en faire réagir plus d'un lol mais d'abord réponses aux reviews (merci ça fait enormement plaisir)

**Kyana Lupin : **Comment ça je vous ai laissé en plan ? Mais non je proteste !!!! Bon ok légèrement mais voilà la suite, alors je suis pardonnée ? Sinon pour répondre à ta question : va-t-il le révéler ou pas ? Suspense !!! (Quoiqu'il suffit de lire la première ligne de ce chapitre et tu sais la réponse lol) bisous et merci de suivre cette fic !

**Alllba Ambre : **Merci pour ta review !!! Le suspense est à son comble hein ? Mais tu sais déjà la suite toi lol et pour ma fic sur les vampires faudra attendre faut que je finisse celle-ci et celle sur Eileen aussi lol ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt je pense.

**Marie-Anne : **Dira ? Dira pas ? Lol et bien en fait…. Comme je disais plus haut il faut lire la première ligne de ce chapitre mdr en tout cas c'est super gentille pour ta review et pour ton compliment, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies mon histoire !!! Gros bisous.

**Sln : **Tant mieux si ton bac blanc c'est bien passé !!!! Moi c'était pareil pour l'oral je stressais trop je déteste parler, je préfère écrire. Sinon merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir !!! Et puis je vais me dépêcher d'aller lire les tiennes, bisous.

**Severia Dousbrune : **Ta review m'a fait trop rire, bravo pour ta description de Harry (j'attends de lire ce que tu vas mettre pour ce chapitre lol) et puis en effet tu as tout à fait raison c'est bien un chapitre de transition et je vais te confier un secret : cette fic est bientôt terminée lol !! En tout cas j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue de la suite !! Gros bisous

**Kakosun : **Coucou merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et voilà la suite en espérant de ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter !! Bisous

**Britany LovArt : **Ca va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareils ? Je suis fragile moi !!! lol j'espère que tu n'as pas trop endommagé ton PC en tapant pcq sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite !!!! Gros bisous (j'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire en lisant ce chapitre !!!)

**Vivi : **Tu as tout à fait raison, un enfoiré comme son père !!!!!!! Non mais franchement Severus est voué à être harcelé par les Potter mais bon c'est la vie ou plutôt la sienne lol bisous !!!

**U.$.Hermy : **Va-t-il lui dire ou ne va-t-il pas lui dire ??? Ah la la j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue !!! (je crois que tu sais maintenant la réponse lol) dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé gros bisous !!!

**Ally : **Aïe, ici aussi je crois que je vais faire des déceptions !!!! Tant d'impatience pour voir harry ….. non lol je te laisse découvrir par toi-même !!! tu as raisons, ils sont biens Sev et Hermione (même si ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde lol) Bisous

**Lindowel : **Je n'ai pas envi de te répondre ! Comment as-tu pu me dire une chose pareille ? Ok j'ai posé le couteaux mais mon regard d'allumer n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre ! Encore une une remarque de ce genre et je te… fais un gros bisous mdr je sais que tu dis ça pour plaisanter (mm si ça me fait pas rire !!!!!!!!) ah la la !!! Bon aller gros bisous et au fait : bravo pour tes fics !!!

**Kloona Patmol** : wééé !!! Ma kloona est de retour !! Merci ta review m'a touchée snif snif (c que je suis sensible moi lol) je suis contente que tu n'abandonnes pas ma fic malgrès le fait que tu ne puisses plus aller trop souvent sur internet (au fait pk ?) et je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à de moins en moins aimer Harry (du moins dans cette fic lol) gros bisous et merci merci !!!!

**Elodie Malfoy (x3) : **Oui toi aussi tu es revenue je suis toute contente !!!! Ta dernière review m'a fait trop rire !!!! Pauvre Harry… en fait non lol pas pauvre il mérite entièrement ce qui lui arrivera !!! En tout cas tu as ma bénédiction pour lui faire regretter son acte (cmt ça c'est moi qui écrit et dc qui est responsable de son acte ? lol) bon je vais de ce pas lire la suite de ta fic et puis faut que j'aille lire aussi celle sur la vampire ça fait lgtps !!!!! Gros bisous et merci encore.

**Note très importante : je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de la pub mais là ça vaut la peine, mon amie Lindowel écrit ègalement des fics dont une sur les chroniques de ténébreuse je vous conseille d'aller la lire même si vous ne connaissez pas le roman, elle a mis un lexique à la fin pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je vous assure que cette fic vaut le détour (comme toutes ses autres d'ailleurs) c'est un slahs et c'est très bien écrit (ceux qui ont lu son one shot sur Harry et Drago doivent s'en être rendu compte) voilà c'est tout !!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le professeur McGonagall ne quittait pas Harry du regard, ses yeux grandissants au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Les mots la frappèrent d'une telle violence qu'elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas flancher. Harry cracha toute sa haine. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour une telle scène puisse arriver mais malheureusement si, c'était possible.

Il fronçait les sourcils et de temps en temps fermait les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. _Elle m'a ridiculisé, _voilà les seules pensées qu'avait Harry. Il revoyait Hermione dans les bras de Rogue et lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Ses mains se crispaient sur la carte du maraudeur qu'il serrait contre son cœur, il ne cessait de parler, il déballa tout à la directrice de sa maison, de ses simples soupçons à la vérité. Son sang affluait dans ses veines d'une manière folle, les mots qu'il employait n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire ses sentiments, de toute façon, il n'existait pas de mots assez forts. Une fois son récit terminé, il se sentit vidé. Plus rien ne comptait, même Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il enleva doucement ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux rougis. Il venait de déverser sa rancœur sur McGonagall qui semblait avoir vieillie de dix ans. Ses mains graciles étaient posées à plat sur le bureau et elle avait un regard étrangement serein.

- Jamais de toute ma vie, comment cela a-t-il pu se produire .... Et Dumbledore ?

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, Harry n'avait pas réussi à en saisir le sens. Ses yeux fatigués fixaient une nouvelle fois le Gryffondor ; elle essayait de trouver une réponse dans son regard mais celui-ci était tout aussi chamboulé qu'elle.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, finit-elle par dire, nous devons en parler au directeur.

Harry ne dit rien, il regarda le sol comme hypnotisé, il se rendit compte qu'à cet instant il venait de perdre à jamais sa meilleure amie mais également la fille qu'il aimait. Le professeur McGonagall se leva si brusquement que le survivant sursauta, arraché brusquement à ses sombres pensées. Elle le poussa jusqu'à sa porte et le traîna vers une partie du château qu'il ne pensait pas avoir déjà visité. Le couloir était sombre et Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer les cadres qui décoraient le mur, il suivit d'un pas nonchalant sa directrice, il n'était plus qu'un corps vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte massive en bois que le professeur frappa avec la même insistance qu'Harry lorsque celui-ci était venu la voir.

Quelques minutes après, qui parurent être une éternité, la porte grinça laissant échapper un flot de lumière. La silhouette du directeur occupa l'entrée, il avait une mine fatiguée, ses lunettes étaient mises de travers.

- Minerva… Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Albus ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de se produire !

Et Harry raconta une nouvelle fois la liaison qui existait entre Hermione et Rogue, les mots lui vinrent plus facilement comme s'il s'était fait à cette idée. Si Dumbledore était surpris parce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il caressa doucement sa longue barbe.

- Allons les chercher immédiatement, nous devons avoir une discussion avec eux.

- Voyons Albus…Commença McGonagall.

Mais il la coupa d'un geste.

- Ceux sont les principaux concernés, nous devons leur parler et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Si ce qu'Harry nous a révélé être juste, Mlle Granger doit se trouver dans les appartements de Severus, nous allons nous y rendre.

Harry tressaillit à cette nouvelle, il ne s'était pas préparé à une confrontation, tout allait trop vite à son goût. Et comment réagirait-il en voyant Hermione avec son professeur tant détesté partageant le même lit ? Il ne le supporterait pas ou plutôt il ne supporterait plus, cette vision serait de trop pour lui. Cependant, il voulait comprendre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse d'un homme pareil ? Que s'était-il passé pour que cela puisse arriver ? Il en avait mal à la tête à force de se poser ces questions, il suivit le directeur qui sortait de la pièce. Son cœur battait plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des appartements du directeur des Serpentard.

Rogue ouvrit brusquement la porte et haussa les sourcils visiblement surpris de cette rencontre nocturne.

- Severus, pouvons-nous entrer ? Nous devons parler d'une chose importante et il va de soi que Miss Granger est conviée à cette discussion.

Le professeur de potion demeura interdit face à la nouvelle et il resta crispé à la poignée de la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et le fusilla du regard, il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire. Il essaya de parler mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et céda enfin le passage. Le professeur McGonagall passa devant lui sans un regard.

Ils se réunirent dans la salle principale et Rogue disparut pour revenir quelque minute plus tard, Hermione à ses talons. Le professeur McGonagall détourna aussitôt le regard, elle avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute que tout ceci ne fut qu'un simple mensonge. Dumbledore, quant à lui, eut un regard navré vers Hermione qui s'obstinait à contempler le bout de ses chaussures, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est Dumbledore qui coupa le malaise. Il fixa le maître des potions derrières ses lunettes en forme de demi lune.

- Nous avons été informé de votre liaison avec Miss Granger, déclara –t-il d'une voix grave. Vu sa présence dans vos appartements, vous ne pouvez nier cette information.

Le silence était toujours de mise, il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner car cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Hermione s'était assise sur le fauteuil, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol. La main sur sa bouche, ses cheveux broussailleux sur le visage, elle était en larmes et elle avait honte, elle n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux pour les affronter.

Rogue, impassible, ne cillait pas du regard. Une ambiance malsaine régnait en maître. Harry gardait les mains dans ses poches et attendait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour fuir cet endroit. Dumbledore, imperturbable, continuait son discours.

- Nous devons donc prendre des mesures.

A cette annonce, Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le directeur força le ton pour ne pas être interrompu.

- Le fait est, Severus, que l'amour n'est pas au dessus des règlements qui régissent cette école. Les conséquences de vos actes sont plus terribles que vous ne le pensez. Cela peut paraître aberrant mais si les parents apprenaient qu'un tel événement puisse arriver, croyez-moi qu'un flot de protestation nuiront à l'établissement. De plus, dans les circonstances actuelles, il reste préférable que cet entretien ne sorte pas de cette pièce. Je refuse de renvoyer Miss Granger à quelque mois des examens et vous Severus, étant donné que je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de votre comportement, il serait insensé si je vous renvoyais. Cependant, il va de soi que toute entrevue entre vous et Mlle Granger, en dehors des heures de cours, est interdite. Il serait même préférable que tout contact soit défendu.

- Mais ce comportement paraîtra suspect !

Le professeur McGonagall intervint pour la première fois dans la discussion, sa voix était aigue.

- Pas si nous insistons sur le fait que le comportement du professeur Rogue à l'encontre de Miss Granger était insupportable. Nous expliquerons que Mlle Granger s'en est plaint et que nous avons jugé préférable de lui dispenser de cours.

Le directeur semblait avoir soigneusement préparé ce discours depuis longtemps. Il n'avait omis aucun détail et avait été très explicite. Il insista davantage :

- Je vous répète que les conséquences seraient plus terribles que vous ne le pensez alors aucune allusion à ce sujet à qui que se soit, d'accord Harry ?

Harry sursauta à l'annonce de son nom, il s'était demandé à quel moment il allait être cité. La gorge sèche, il ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête pour manifester son approbation. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager avec Ron ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Voyant que tout avait été dit, le professeur McGonagall sortit sans dire un mot, sans un regard, suivie de Harry qui ne rêvait que de s'échapper. Dumbledore se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hermione de sortir la première. Au moment où elle franchit la porte, la tête toujours baissée. Le directeur ajouta :

- Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Il ferma la porte, laissant Rogue seul, encaissant ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait été fou, comment avait-il pu croire que tout allait être simple ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toujours la même chose : un petit commentaire ?


	16. chapitre 16

On peut dire que le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir lol voilà les réponses aux reviews !!!

**Kyana Lupin : **Of course !! C'est toi la première à me reviewer pour ce chapitre (et le précédent aussi !!) Je m'attendais à des réactions violentes mais là j'ai été servie lol ne tant fait pas Hermione ne se laisseras pas faire (pour la gifle on verra plus tard mais tu m'as mis une idée en tête lol) sinon ça c'est bien passé ta nuit avec Remus ? (Oula question indiscrète dsl !!!) J'espère qu'il a réussi à calmer ta haine contre le "traître" (J'adore se surnom !!)

**Britany LovArt : **Pleure pas:( voilà la suite du chapitre !!!! Z'aime pas quand le autres st tristes parce que moi aussi suis triste après !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te faire retrouver le sourire lol gros bisous. (Et laisse la barre de fer là où elle est mdr)

**Kloona Patmol : **J'ai l'impression que tu viens de résumer ma vie lol mes parents aussi m'avaient supprimé internet à cause de mes notes plutôt catastrophiques au lycée mais comme toi je passai outre leur "recommandation". Sinon merci bcp pour ta review ici aussi la réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre, Harry n'a qu'à bien se tenir dorénavant lol t'inquiète je lui réserve quelque surprise !! Quant à Hermione et Rogue faudra attendre pour voir comment va évoluer leur histoire !!! Bisous et merci encore !!

**U.S.Hermy :** On peut dire que se chapitre ne t'a pas laisser indifférente toi non plus lol. Et bien pour tout avouer je voyais bien Dumbledore réagir comme ça et McGonagall n'est pas méchante elle est juste choquée après tout Rogue à l'âge du père de Harry ; ce genre de relation malheureusement a du mal à passer encore maintenant. J'espère quand même que tu n'es pas trop déçue et puis Rogue à besoin de réconfort !!!! lol. Bisous

**Lindowel : **Salut bichette (tu vas passer par tous les surnoms toi) merci pour ta review (enfin une qui me comprend mdr) pour ta fin de la fic je ne sais pas encore elle est bien très bien même mais je sais pas on en rediscutera lol. Pour la pub de rien c'est gratuit (pas pour rien que je fais du marketing lol) après tout c'est vrai quoi ils ratent vraiment qqch. mais bon !!! Aller voilà la suite gros bisous.

**Ti-Ni.Nani : **Coucou toi !!! Mais si j'ai le droit de terminer un chapitre comme ça lol merci pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu quand même pour la suite et que tu vas en être satisfaite !!!!!!!! gros bisous

**Bohemio : **On peut dire que Rogue gagne au change !!! voilà qu'il en perd une que plusieurs se proposent de venir le consoler !!!! (Par contre je sais pas si c'est du goût d'Hermione mdr) quant à Harry les raisons de son acte reste obscure !!! (quand l'amour s'en mêle il n'y plus rien à comprendre) voilà la suite gros bisous.

**Alllba Ambre : **Wé ma Alllba !!! Merci pour ta gentille review tu vas voir si tout s'arrange (dans le prochain chapitre lol) et dsl mais je ne compte pas poster mes fics sur les vampires ou sur Eileen dis-toi que tu es l'une des rares privilégiée à pouvoir les lire (quelle honneur sois-en fière mdr) gros bisous et vivement que tu postes tes autres chapitre aussi (et surtout bon courage pour ton bac blanc)

**Severia Dousbrune : **Alors toi !!!!!!!! Ta review était excellente tu t'es surpassée sur ce coup là j'en ai encore mal au ventre en y repensant tellement que j'ai ri !!! Ne tant fait pas Hermione ne ressemble pas à cette pimbêche de Joey par contre Harry à l'image de Dawson j'adhère complètement !!!! "moi le narcissique" j'en ai les larmes au yeux c'est tout à fait ça !!! tu arrives à cerner les personnages de manière déconcertante !!! Pour Dumbledore je suis contente que tu ai apprécié sa réaction car ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde lol merci encore pour ta review continue elles sont trop fortes !! bisous.

**Flogudule : **Hello !!! Alors rassures-toi je n'ai pas du tout mal pris ta critique au contraire je suis contente que tu me l'ai dis chacun à sa vision des choses !!! ce que je n'aurais pas accepté c'est que tu m'insultes lol. Moi au contraire je pense que si une telle situation devait se produire Dumbledore n'approuverait pas, c'est vrai qu'il est humain mais il s'agit quand même d'une relation élève/prof et je ne crois pas qu'il laisserait passé maintenant chacun son point du vue (il faudrait ouvrir un débat là-dessus) je suis désolée que ce chapitre t'es déçue à cause de sa réaction j'espère que j'arriverai à me faire pardonner lol. Gros bisous

**Hermionedu69 : **T'inquiète pas j'ai suivi tes conseils et je me suis accrochée à mon clavier, mes doigts en sont tout courbaturés lol. Voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu trouveras ma fic toujours aussi bien (ça fait plaisir !!!) merci encore gros bisous.

Place à la suite : ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione marchait silencieusement en longeant les murs. Elle n'était pas pressée de retourner dans son dortoir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun livre, aucun cours capable de l'aider, elle était désormais seule. Comment avaient-ils pu être au courant ? Et pourquoi Harry était présent ? Elle se refusait d'admettre qu'il avait fini par tout découvrir et les avait dénoncés. Non Harry ne ferait pas ça, c'était son meilleur ami et ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles et jamais il ne l'aurait dénoncée. Lui qui n'allait pas prévenir Dumbledore pour des cas beaucoup plus graves, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi soudainement il irait s'en référer à lui. Il aurait fait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire venir la voir pour en parler, _c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire_. Elle s'assit sur une marche et se prit la tête dans ses mains en se cachant les yeux et les sanglots reprirent le dessus

_C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire_

Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, le fait qu'il les eut surpris et prévenu les professeurs était la seule solution plausible expliquant sa présence. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle se rendait compte à présent combien elle était attachée à Rogue. _Bon Hermione ressaisis toi, il y a toujours une solution. _

Elle se releva péniblement et se dirigea enfin dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. En entrant dans la pièce principale, elle stoppa d'un coup. Harry était là, le dos adossé contre le mur, ses mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Quand il entendit Hermione approchée, il releva la tête, les yeux rougis, il avait pleuré mais Hermione ne ressentait rien en voyant son visage larmoyant rongé par le remord. Elle voulut passer devant lui sans rien lui dire, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle lui en voulait, une colère s'était emparée d'elle.

- Je suis désolé.

Une colère demeurait en elle depuis longtemps, mêlée de lassitude et d'amertume, une colère qui la dévorait maintenant d'un feu d'une violence inimaginable. Cette colère était nouvelle et surprenante, elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler et à la comprendre.

- Tu es désolé ? Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais et maintenant tu es désolé ?

- je suis désolé des ennuis que ça t'a créait mais pas le fait que tu ne le revois plus.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste ?

- je peux savoir Harry ce que ça t'a apporté de tout balancer à Dumbledore ?

- Il a le double de ton âge, il pourrait être ton père, tenta-t-il de se justifier, c'est tout simplement dégoûtant.

- Alors parce que Monsieur Harry Potter est contre ce genre de relation, nous devons tous nous abstenir ?

Le ton monté, Hermione tremblait de rage face au comportement de son ancien ami.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça Hermione.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand je t'ai vu avec lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi et mes pas m'ont conduit vers McGonagall et ensuite vers Dumbledore.

- Tu aurais dû réfléchir pour une fois Harry. Tu aurais dû réfléchir et non foncer comme d'habitude, mais évidemment, tu te moquais des conséquences ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'est ce que tu voulais faire dans ton propre intérêt sans penser aux autres.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il scruta le visage d'Hermione tout en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Hermione en avait assez, un jour ou l'autre il fallait que quelqu'un lui déballe ses quatre vérités.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu te prend pour un héros, tu es égoïste et tu adores t'attirer des ennuis pour avoir la reconnaissance.

- Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, généralement c'est eux qui me trouvent, se défendit-t-il

- Non Harry, non c'est faux ! Dès que les regards ne se tournent pas vers toi, tu fais tout pour attirer l'attention. Tu prend des risques inconsidérés parce que tu l'as décidé, tu fonces tête baissé dès qu'une situation te déplait, comme avec Sirius par exemple.

- Ne parle pas de Sirius !

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se remettre de la mort de son parrain, sa seule véritable famille.

- C'est faux Hermione et tu le sais bien ! Je n'ai jamais demandé d'être comme je suis ! J'ai vu les personnes que j'aimais mourir, tout le monde me déteste pour ce que je suis mais je n'ai jamais demandé d'être comme ça, je subis. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur.

- Quel Hypocrite tu fais, Harry, Tu adores ça ! Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Ron fut nommé préfet ? Tu étais jaloux parce que ce n'était pas toi, pour une fois c'est lui qui fut le meilleur. Tu sais Harry, tu n'es rien tu as raison, ton mérites tu ne l'as que grâce à une prophétie ! Toi tu n'as rien fait, moi je suis forte car j'ai tout fait pour le devenir, toi non c'est inné, tu n'as aucun mérite !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Te plaindre à Dumbledore ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler, toute essoufflée. Le regard de Harry s'était durci, il passa devant elle sans un mot et pourtant Hermione crut discerner comme un murmure.

- Comment ai-je pu t'aimer ?

Hermione resta abasourdie, avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant ça expliquait bien des choses. Couchée dans son lit, elle repensa encore et encore à la journée. La revoilà seule comme il y a 7 ans avant qu'elle ne vienne à Poudlard.

--------------------------------------

Rogue était bien incapable de verser une larme et au lieu de déverser sa douleur, il l'avait gardée enfouie au fond de lui, lui torturant le cœur. Il ne reverrait plus Hermione, il avait perdu la confiance de Dumbledore et gagné le mépris de McGonagall. Tout ça en une simple soirée et à cause d'une simple et même personne : Potter !

Encore une fois une personne qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout, lui avait fait perdre une personne qui avait eu de la considération pour lui. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas condamné à vivre seul. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'apitoyer sur son sort mais là il baissait les bras. Il avait cru un moment que le bonheur était possible, qu'il aurait pu le partager avec Hermione. Oui il avait espéré que peut-être après Poudlard et cette satanée guerre, il aurait eu une existence tranquille avec la jeune Gryffondor… Il s'était emballé bien vite, mais la raison ne nous abandonne-t-elle pas lorsque nous sommes amoureux ?

Cependant la raison revint à lui et grâce à Dumbledore, un homme plein de sagesse, ce cher directeur.

Rogue se mit à sourire amèrement, c'était mieux ainsi, qu'aurait-il apporté à Hermione ? Elle était à l'aube de sa vie alors qu'il en était au crépuscule. Une vie morne et dangereuse voilà ce qu'il avait à offrir, une vie dans une école sombre hantée par les fantômes, dérangée par les élèves. Idéale pour une vie de couple. Elle allait bientôt partir de cet établissement et enfin il pourrait reprendre le cours normal de son existence. Elle était bien trop jeune et avait encore tellement de chose à découvrir. Elle devait avoir en tête pleins de projets aussi fous les uns que les autres ; des projets qu'il aurait sûrement gâché. _C'est mieux ainsi _se répéta-t-il sans cesse pour se persuader qu'il avait raison.

--------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Ron ne comprenait plus rien. Comment cela se faisait-il que Harry et Hermione fussent de nouveau fâchés ? Et pourquoi Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il préférait rester avec Harry ? Décidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à les comprendre.

Mais tout était bien terminé pour le trio, à quelque mois des grands examens décisifs pour leur avenir. Hermione, Harry et Ron ne réviseraient pas ensemble.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Hermione déambulait toujours l'air triste, silencieuse. Harry, quant à lui était redevenu comme avant : il s'amusait aux échecs avec Ron, jouait au quidditch et continuait de s'entraîner pour la « bataille finale ». Personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, Hermione occupait ses esprits.

Hermione n'assistait plus au cours de Rogue ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles. Certains pensaient qu'elle n'y assista plus par pure provocation, d'autres disaient que Rogue voulait la tuer en l'empoisonnant d'une potion mais la plupart des élèves l'enviaient de cette chance inouïe. Les Serpentard se moquaient ouvertement d'elle, surtout Malefoy.

- Alors Granger tu n'as plus personne pour te protéger ? Tu as trop peur d'affronter le méchant professeur Rogue toute seule ?

Le plus souvent, elle haussait les épaules et continuait son chemin allant se réfugier à la bibliothèque, devenu son endroit de prédilection.

La nuit devenait intolérable, la journée elle pouvait toujours s'occuper l'esprit avec des livres ou des exercices, mais la nuit, son esprit ne faisaient qu'affluer des images de Rogue, des moments passaient avec lui lorsqu'ils discutaient, quand ils s'enlaçaient. Son imagination était telle qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son cou, ses mains caressants son dos, elle en frissonnait encore. Trois jours qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contacts quelque soit avec lui et pourtant cela paraissait une éternité. Elle avait peur de dormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des visions de Rogue l'assaillaient. N'y tenant plus, elle se releva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller ses voisines. Elle s'habilla en silence et descendit les escaliers. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle entende sa voix rassurante, tout aller s'arranger. Dans quelque mois, tout serait fini et peut-être qu'elle pourrait être de nouveau avec lui, tout allait s'arranger. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de Harry qui dormait profondément. Une sourde colère s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, quand elle entendait sa voix ou quand elle le voyait rire. Il se moquait royalement de sa souffrance, il était bien trop heureux d'avoir vaincu une nouvelle fois. Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires et un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue emprunter. Elle descendit à nouveau les escaliers en serrant contre elle la cape d'invisibilité du survivant.

S'enveloppant dans la cape, elle murmura le mot de passe et s'enfouit dans la pénombre du couloir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors suite ou pas suite ?


	17. chapitre 17

**Contrairement ç ce que j'avais dit il ne reste plus deux chapitres mais un seul, donc voilà le dernier !**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kyana Lupin** Et oui tu es toujours la première revieweuse ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de la réaction d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, normalement elle ne doit pas te déplaire lol et par contre pas taper pour la fin de l'histoire lol Bon et bien merci à toi d'avoir toujours reviewer en premier, tes review m'ont bien fait délirer et merci de m'avoir lu et encouragé. (Dans le nord aussi il a neigé j'ai eu droit à un beau cassage de gueule lol)

**U..Hermy : **Ne tant fait pas le survivant n'a pas encore tout vu lol. Voilà la suiteuuuuh comme tu aimes tellement les demander lol par contre là c'est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire alors bah il y a plus de suite, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir toujours reviewer ça m'a fait très plaisir. Gros bisous et merci pour tout.

**Ally : **Et oui j'ai toujours aimé terminer mes chapitres avec un petit "suspense" c'est un bien gd mot lol) voilà la suite et la fin de cette fic merci de m'avoir lu et reviewer (si mes souvenirs sont exacts ce n'est pas le première fois que tu me review alors merci)

**Bohemio **: Merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de se sentir encourager (et surtout de voir que vous reviewer chaque chapitre au moins vous suivez l'histoire lol), voilà la fin de ma fic j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Gros bisous.

**Britany LovArt**Coucou toi : la voilà la suite et la fin comme je me tue à répéter, merci pour tes délires dans les reviews, ce fut un plaisir de te répondre ! Gros bisous et merci.

**Alllba Ambre : **Ma Alllba ! Cette fic m'a permis de faire ta connaissance et j'en suis ravie ! Merci pour toutes tes review elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Gros bisous à toi et merci pour tout.

**Flogudule : **Elémentaire mon cher Watson, Hermione va bien faire un tour du côté des cachots (c'était si facile à deviner ? lol) merci pour tes reviews et de m'avoir donner tes opinions justement je les attend avec impatience quand tu auras lu la fin de la fic ! Bisous.

**Laura** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Voilà la fin de cette fic j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop et ne te feras pas changer d'opinion sur la fic lol. Gros bisous

**Ykyrya: **Sympa le pseudo ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ainsi que la fin ! Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Lindowel** : On ne se serait pas taper la honte avec le verre d'eau si tu ne t'étais pas lever ! lol c'est clair que ce jour là on a dû nous prendre pour des folles ! (Ainsi que dans le couloir du lycée : Harry s'approche lentement de Draco, cheveux au vent…mdr !) bref, merci pour ta fic, j'en rougi de plaisir mais je crois que tous les compliments vont s'arrêter net quand ils liront la fin lol. Gros bisous à toi et continue d'écrire tes fics !

**Lexae **: Tu vas pouvoir connaître la suite que tu attends impatiemment et l'histoire se termine ici ! Merci pour ta review (j'avoue que c'est ta review qui m'a obligée à écrire la fic lol) gros bisous et merci.

**Picsou (x2) : **Ne tant fais pas, j'avais compris le sens de ta review ! Alors à toi aussi Rogue est ton perso préféré ? C'est vrai qu'il est mystérieux, ce Rogue. En tout cas le fait que tu trouves l'histoire de Rogue réaliste me fait super plaisir car justement j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plausible lol (même si j'ai à moitié réussi). Merci pour ta review, gros bisous.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos review pour une première fic je ne pensais pas en avoir tellement, vous m'avez tous encouragé alors merci, merci !

Cette fin est dédiée à tous mes premiers reviewer qui m'ont soutenu et sont venu me relire malgré mon absence de six mois, ainsi qu'à Lindowel ma meilleur amie (allez lire ses fics c'est un ordre lol) à Alllba en qui j'ai découvert une très bonne amie et à Ripper de la Blackstaff qui s'est patiemment occupée de mon problème orthographique.

Une dernière chose les dialogues seront entre : " " car fanfiction n'accepte plus les tirets (grrr)

* * *

Elle était à la fois anxieuse et impatiente ; comment allait se passer leur rencontre ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais il fallait qu'ils se voient, elle en était certaine. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qui venait de se passer, ils avaient vécu ça chacun de leur côté. Or, à deux, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Malgré l'obscurité, elle n'avait aucun mal à se diriger dans le couloir, elle connaissait trop bien le chemin, il était inscrit dans sa mémoire. Enfin elle arriva devant la grande porte en bois, celle qu'elle avait franchie d'innombrable fois. Elle enleva la cape et frappa à la porte, hésitante. Quelques minutes après, temps qui lui parut être une éternité, Rogue ouvrit. Il avait un tee-shirt noir et boxer ; Hermione sourit faiblement, elle le trouvait diablement attirant.

Rogue soupira en la voyant mais s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

"Hermione, tu as pris de grand risque pour venir ici, si quelqu'un nous voyait…"

"J'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité de Harry."

"Ce n'est pas une cape qui empêchera Dumbledore…

"Alors c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?"

Roque fut pris de court par la question. Non bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu comme début de conversation. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant, le moment où il pourrait de nouveau la contempler, la serrer dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas céder, il avait assez réfléchi, c'était mieux ainsi.

"Je suis désolé."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Hermione s'approcha de lui et il l'attira contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras comme avant. L'odeur de ses cheveux, sa peau douce, il devait mettre fin à cette torture. Ils se dégagèrent restant face à face quelques minutes, la tête baissée, ils n'osèrent pas se regarder et encore moins prendre la parole. Encore une fois, ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative.

"J'ai bien réfléchi à ce qui nous arrive. Ce qui pose problème, c'est que tu sois professeur et moi ton élève. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons attendre. Dans quelques mois, les examens seront passés, j'obtiendrais mon diplôme et je ne serais plus élève. Il faut juste attendre et se plier aux règles de Dumbledore."

Hermione s'activait au fur et à mesure qu'elle exposait son idée. Elle était convaincue d'avoir trouvé la meilleure solution, elle avait retourné son esprit dans tous les sens, la seule solution était celle-là. Rogue écoutait, un petit sourire triste au lèvre. Cela semblait si simple, attendre, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de la priver de sa vie. Il la regarda encore en train de parler, elle s'acharnait à se rassurer. Elle était si jolie ainsi, les sourcils froncés, signe d'une intense réflexion, les mains qui s'animaient pour joindre ses paroles. Les yeux emplis d'espoir, elle répétait inlassablement en le suppliant :

"Il faut juste attendre."

Mais il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme à cet espoir.

"Non, Hermione."

Hermione qui n'avait cessé de parler jusque là, s'interrompit brusquement en entendant la réponse. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle n'avait pas bien entendu, son esprit venait de lui jouer des tours. Tremblante, elle regarda son professeur au visage triste. Un long silence s'imposa, un silence lourd chargé de sous-entendu. Ses illusions venaient de s'envoler, ce dont à quoi elle s'accrochait farouchement venait de se briser par un simple non. Elle savait à son ton que tout était bel et bien fini, ce n'était pas un non indécis que l'on pouvait discuter. _Non Hermione tu ne dois pas pleurer._

"Pourquoi ?"

Son état ne lui laissait que prononcer une simple phrase. Sa voix s'était brisée, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder.

"Hermione, tu n'as que dix-huit ans. Tout ce que je t'ai à offrir, c'est cette pièce sombre et cette école que tu n'as pas quittée depuis l'âge de onze ans… Tu as tellement d'autres choses à découvrir. Je deviens vieux, notre histoire ne peut pas tenir."

"C'est encore à moi de décider comment diriger ma vie", s'emporta-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Tant que la guerre contre Voldemort aura lieu, personne ne sera en sécurité. Tu le seras encore moins en étant avec moi. Et puis quand tu auras trente ans, j'en aurais combien ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison."

"Laisse-nous au moins une chance, on peut toujours essayer."

Hermione rejetait de toute ses force l'idée de ne plus le voir, il y avait forcément un moyen, on avait toujours le choix. Rogue souffrait de la voir ainsi obstinée à refuser la réalité.

"Sois raisonnable…"

"Non, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu penses à toi, tu te fous de ce que je ressens. Pour toi, c'est plus simple de tout arrêter, tu refuses les complications. La vie n'est pas simple et nous savions que notre relation non plus, tu te défiles au lieu d'essayer."

"J'y ai pensé Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir réfléchi et à en souffrir… Mais c'est mieux pour nous deux de tout arrêter maintenant et de ne plus se voir. Je t'aime Hermione et je ne pourrais t'oublier mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas continuer."

Hermione ne dit plus rien, tout effort était inutile. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait une rupture ? Un cœur qui se brise, un sentiment de mal être qui ronge de l'intérieur et le sentiment que la vie ne valait plus le coup d'être vécu. Elle était là comme une misérable à essayer de se battre pour garder celui qu'elle aimait mais qui s'amusait à la rejeter. Elle avait tout perdu, ses amis, l'homme qu'elle aimait, le goût de vivre.

"Il serait préférable que tu partes Hermione."

Cependant elle ne bougeait pas, le regard orienté vers le sol luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Les bras ballants, la cape sur les dalles froides. Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. C'en était trop pour lui, il ne pourrait tenir davantage. Il fit appel à toutes ses forces pour prononcer ces paroles qui allaient lui écorcher la bouche.

"Je vous ai demandé de sortir Miss Granger !"

Il avait élevé la voix, sa voix rauque, celle du maître des potions. Il était redevenu en cet instant Rogue, le professeur, la terreur des élèves. Cette voix percuta Hermione, elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de braises du professeur, elle prit la cape, tout tremblante, sortit à reculons de la pièce sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Rogue.

Une fois dehors elle courut comme une folle, les larmes lui brûlaient le visage, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Sa colère lui revint, elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle était prise de spasme, elle avait tellement mal. Elle monta dans le dortoir de Harry pour rendre la cape. Quant elle le vit en train de dormir paisiblement, en se moquant royalement de ce qu'il venait de briser, sa haine réapparu et se mélangea à sa colère, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle jeta violemment la cape et se pencha sur harry.

Elle lui donna une gifle en hurlant.

"TU ES FIER DE TOI, HARRY ?"

Harry se réveilla en sentant, une douleur cuisante sur sa joue gauche. Hermione était sur lui le martelant de coup de poing et en lui hurlant les pires insultes ; elle était comme possédée, complètement folle. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son visage maculé de larme. Sa voix s'étranglait dans des sanglots mais elle continuait d'hurler :

"JE TE HAIS, HARRY !"

Les garçons du dortoir se réveillèrent brusquement. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry essayer de maintenir les bras d'Hermione pour éviter qu'elle ne le frappe davantage, ils vinrent à son secours. Ce fut Ron et Sean qui la prirent et la tirèrent. Hermione se débattait.

"Je te hais Harry Potter, je te hais…"

Harry avait perdu l'usage de la parole, il massait ses bras endoloris en dévisageant Hermione. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Tous les Gryffondor étaient réveillés à présent et s'étaient réunis autour d'Hermione, murmurant qu'elle était victime d'un maléfice. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, se dégagea des deux garçons qui la tenaient et partit dans son dortoir sans rien dire. Elle était exténuée, complètement perdue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter au plus vite cette école et oublier. Tout oublier.

Le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant du comportement d'Hermione et personne ne l'approcha. Elle s'en moquait, elle préférait être seule. Harry et elle faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, Ron en avait marre de cette situation et demanda une explication à Harry. Il soupira et raconta tout lui demandant de promettre de ne rien dire. Ron fut abasourdi et jeta à Hermione un regard dégoûté.

Dans ses cours Rogue était redevenu normal, quoique un peu plus sadique et extrêmement injuste à l'égard de Harry, mais celui-ci fit tout son possible pour ne pas y prêter attention. Comme il en était convenu, Hermione n'assista plus au cours de potion. De toute manière, elle était assez intelligente pour réussir n'importe quelle potion lors de l'examen.

Hermione en avait marre de sa situation, elle se laissait trop aller. Elle devait se reprendre, c'était fini avec Rogue, elle devait passer à autre chose. Son état empirait et elle décida de se reprendre en main. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant et elle pensait encore à lui. Elle s'assit à son bureau et fit le point, elle réfléchit alors à son avenir et à ses examens, c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent à ses yeux : avoir son diplôme et partir.

Lors de l'entretien avec le professeur McGonagall qui ne se montrait plus aussi prévenante envers elle, Hermione lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait faire une fois ses examens réussis.

"Je quitterais le monde de la magie, professeur. Je retournerais dans le monde des moldus."

"Le professeur resta effaré."

"Voyons Hermione tu as plein de capacités, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses dans le monde de la magie."

"Et également dans le monde moldu. Ma décision est prise : une fois sortie de Poudlard, je ferais des études dans une université moldue."

McGonagall n'insista pas. Elle fit part de la décision de sa protégée à Dumbledore qui parut moins surpris.

"Quoique décide Miss Granger nous devons la soutenir dans ses choix. Nous allons perdre une personne qui aurait pu nous être précieuse."

Rogue avait entendu la conversation. Depuis le fameux soir, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de tout quitter. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle réussisse et qu'elle soit heureuse. Il s'imaginait parfois ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait accepté la solution de Hermione. A chaque fois, ses rêves finissaient de la même manière : Hermione le quittait.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Hermione, sans surprise, arriva première lors des examens. Depuis deux siècles, l'école n'avait pas connue d'aussi bons résultats. Elle eut droit aux félicitations des professeurs et un portrait d'elle dans la salle des trophées. Elle avait ainsi laissée son empreinte dans le monde de la magie et dans l'école.

Ron et Harry eurent également de très bons résultats aussi surprenant soit-il. Ils avaient décidé de devenir Auror et entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Rogue était à la fenêtre, les yeux brillants. Il regardait Hermione sortir de l'école et se dirigeait vers les diligences. Jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme et il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir crié sur elle. Hermione se retourna et posa les yeux sur lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste que Rogue lui rendit. Il se dégagea de la fenêtre et redescendit dans ses cachots. Du travail l'attendait.

Hermione continuait à regarder dans la direction où Rogue se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. Pendant un maigre instant, elle avait espéré qu'il revienne sur sa décision et qu'il vienne la rejoindre mais elle se rendit compte que c'était impossible. Elle tourna la tête, laissant derrière elle sept ans de sa vie. Au moment où elle monta dans la diligence, une voix la retint.

"Euh Hermione, félicitation, j'espère que tu réussiras dans la vie, tu le mérites."

Harry se tenait derrière elle, le visage triste, sa voix était pleine d'amertume.

"Je voulais également te dire, que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait."

Hermione se retourna et le fixa quelques instant avant de répondre.

"Merci Harry, bonne chance à toi aussi."

Elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui-même pas la moindre haine, tout lui était indifférent. Elle s'assit décidée à prendre sa vie en main et d'être heureuse et surtout oublier. L'avenir lui réservait trop de chose pour qu'elle s'encombre de vieux souvenirs.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà c'est fini (enfin lol) 

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Gros bisous tout le monde

(au fait j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic sur Hermione/Rogue, elle sera bientôt en ligne !)


End file.
